Shinobi, Devil, Harems, Dragons, Angels, Gods and Sex
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Naruto's life just took a huge turnaround. Goes from fighting shinobi and a rabbit goddess. To fighting against Fallen angels and stray devils. He's surrounded by more beautiful women than he ever dreamed of. Read as he explores his new life as an reincarnated devil.
1. Chapter 1

No matter what, nothing will ever be normal for Naruto Uzumaki. It was nothing normal about being the jinchuuriki of all the tailed beast. It was nothing normal about having powers from the legendary Sage of Six Paths. Also was not normal for him to be celebrating victory of the fourth great ninja war with his friends only for him black out. It wasn't everyday where you feel like you're dreaming then a spirit in that dream tells you that you have died due to unknown circumstances. Now Naruto finds himself staring at a wall of flames.

"What the hell is going on? Kurama!" Naruto called out.

"I'm here kit calm down." Kurama replied calmly.

Naruto turned around to see his giant furry partner behind him. "How can I calm down when I don't know what is going on! 1 minute I'm with my friends having a good time. The next I drop dead for some unknown reason. Plus I had a ghost or whatever in a dream tell me that I died. To top it all off, we are in a room of flames!" Naruto rambled.

Kurama just sighed and looked to his left. "How long do you plan to stay quiet?"

Naruto was confused, he was about to ask what was Kurama talking about. Until a deep voice spoke up.

"I was just enjoying my new host reaction." Ddraig said.

The blond turned to see a red dragon the size of Kurama if not bigger also in the room of flames. "Oi who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm the red heavenly dragon of domination. DD for short. My name is Ddraig." Ddraig introduced himself.

Naruto tilted his head. "Dragon of domination? What the hell since when did dragon's exist? Matter of fact where the hell am I?" He questioned.

"Kit sorry to say this but we aren't in our normal world anymore." Kurama told Naruto.

Said blond turned to his partner giving him the look to explain further.

"I don't know how it happened. But when you suddenly collapsed, your body just faded into nothingness. That dream you had was an actual spirit telling you that you did indeed die. It's odd that I can still contact my brothers and sisters still. Oh yeah you've been revived by a devil apparently. I don't even know how long we've been in this world." Kurama explained.

"So wait we are in a different world? I've been revived? So what am I not the jinchuuriki of all tailed beast anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we are in another world. It's pointless trying to figure out a way back. Trust me kit I'm pretty sure we are here for good so you might as well get used to it. Yes you've been revived. Lastly you still are the jinchuuriki obviously if I'm here. You just can't contact the others like I can but you can still use their chakra." Kurama said.

Naruto sighed. "Damn it I'm stuck in a world full of fire with two legendary beings. What the hell?! I haven't even kissed a girl yet." He groaned.

"Actually you are asleep. We are inside of you. From what Kurama has told me about you so far. It seems I am sealed inside of you just like he is. You are actually recovering right now. Your body was extremely weak when you arrived here. I was surprised that you didn't die. For three days you were on the verge on death until the devil who found you decided to revive you. I would explain more. But I'm sure that devil girl will do so in my place." Ddraig explained.

"Oh so this is like my mindscape in a way. Except instead of a sewer. Ddraig is in a room full of fire. That's actually kinda cool. But wait why was I on the verge of death?" Naruto wondered.

"From what I can tell, the sudden events that happened to you messed your body up. On top of the fact that I ended up fusing with your body unnaturally. Normally people with sacred gears are born with them. Especially one as legendary as me." Ddraig said.

"Sacred gear?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said the devil girl will explain it to you. Just know that you hold power that's very very rare in this world. I'll be here to help you out along with Kurama here." Ddraig told him.

Naruto just nodded. "Ok so what now?"

"Now it's time for you to wake up kit." Kurama replied.

As soon as those words were said. Naruto saw nothing but darkness for a few seconds. He felt himself waking up. He slowly opened his eyes.

What he saw, was something that he never ever imagined would happened to him in his life. A beautiful girl with long bright crimson hair. What really threw him off was that she was completely naked. It took everything in Naruto for him not to have a nosebleed. The blond couldn't help but to just stare at the girl. He never saw a girl with a figure like hers. Even Hinata couldn't compete with this girl. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when the girl who was sleeping next to him. Opened her eyes to see him staring at here.

"My it seems you are awake now." Rias voiced.

Naruto was trying to comprehend exactly what was going on at the moment. He was talking to Ddraig and Kurama. Next thing he wakes up to a naked beautiful girl.

"Speechless are we?" Rias asked.

"U-Uh sorry I-I'm just not used to having a girl beautiful as you naked next to me." Naruto stammered while he was blushing. He looked down to avoid eye contact. Only to find himself naked as well.

"Why aren't you a flatterer." Rias sat up and looked at Naruto.

Naruto fell out of the bed once he realized he was naked. "Oh shit did we have sex?! Oh my god I lost my virginity and I don't even remember how!" He cried out.

Rias giggled. "Both of our virginities are still intact so don't worry. The reason I am naked is because I can't use my power to heal you otherwise. Plus I can't sleep in my clothes. They are way too uncomfortable." She replied.

(A/N: Gonna start using first person to refer to Naruto)

I sighed hearing her answer. "Well I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I've never met a woman as open about her body like you."

"I'm not like most woman my dear servant." Rias smirked while crossing her legs.

A blush crept onto my face again. "I-I can see that." I stammered again.

All Rias did was giggle. "So what's your name? Me and my friends found you unconscious by our clubhouse at our school. We had to be real careful keeping everyone else from seeing you." She asked.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You probably won't believe me. But I'm not from this world." I told her.

Rias raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh my now that's quite the shocker. Although it isn't that surprising that pouch of weapons you had on your waist. My name is Rias Gremory. The heiress is the Gremory family." She introduced herself.

"You don't seem all that surprised." I said.

"When you're a devil, you tend to see many odd things. You coming from another world is not unheard of." Rias said.

"Ohh oh yeah can you explain this whole devil business. Ddraig really didn't go into too much detail about it." I asked.

"Ddraig?" Rias asked.

"Umm he's the red dragon of domination I believe it what he told me. Something about being a rare sacred gear or whatever it was called." I shrugged.

The crimson ruin princess was very intrigued now. The red dragon emperor is apart of her family now. Who would've thought. "You are full of surprises Naruto. Are you absolutely positive that you're talking about the red dragon of domination? How do you even know about it?" She asked.

"Well I was talking to him and my partner while I was unconscious. I don't see why would a giant red dragon lie to me about who he really is." I replied.

"I see, well you are apart of my family. I resurrected you by using an evil piece. When a person is reincarnated into a devil. They are bound forever to their master who revived them. Have you ever heard of the game chess Naruto?" Rias questioned.

I thought about it. "Yeah it's like shogi in a way. I suck at both of them."

Rias smiled. "That's how devil's basically run their clan. It's based off chess. Me being the master I'm a king piece. Due to the last great war between us devils, angels and fallen angels. There isn't many devil families anymore. It used to be around 72 clans named under the 72 pillars. Out of all those pillars only a few remain. Most clans are extinct now. Although there are still some surviving clan members around. However most either stay under the radar or join a different devil family. There are also who are evil. However most people assume all devils are evil which isn't true at all. My clan the Gremory clan is one of the only clan still to exist."

I sucked in all of the knowledge as best as I could. "Ok so angels are real? What about god? Or any other mythical beings?" I asked.

"God does exist along with angels. Mythical beings like Nordic gods or any other legend most likely exist as well. I'm not sure if magic existed in your old world. But it does here." Rias said.

"Magic exist here?! No way all I've ever known about is chakra. I can't believe magic exist. Do you think you can teach me Rias-sama?" I wondered.

She giggled. "I'm sure you can. Also you don't have to call me sama. Just Rias is fine."

"O-Ok But aren't you like my master now? Aren't I supposed to address you with that type of respect?" I asked her.

"Yes I am but I'm not overly fond with that thing. Most of my other servants just call me President or president Rias because I am the president of the occult club at our school. So feel free to call me that if you wish. Since you are also now a member of the club." Rias informed him as she stood up.

I blushed seeing her boobs jiggle. "Not that I have a problem with that. But how can I be apart of it if I'm not even attending your school?"

The princess smiled. "Starting today you will be Naruto. I'll handle everything don't worry. Tell me how familiar are you with school?"

"Well in my world, we are raised as child soldiers basically. I'm a shinobi who is trained to kill. We attend an academy to train us in that field from age 7-12. I come from a place called the elemental nations. As you already know, magic doesn't exist there. Although we use the chakra in our bodies instead to perform techniques. Since I'm a devil now. I might as well tell you that I have a giant fox demon sealed inside of me. He's my partner named Kurama. My father sealed him inside of me believing I could control Kurama's power. Both my father and mother died the day I was born trying to protect the village I grew up in." I told her.

Rias was shocked to hear that Naruto had such a rough life from birth. She gave him a warm hug. Pressing her boobs against his chest.

I was trying so hard not to have a nosebleed at that moment. My face was almost beet red. I wanted to hug her back but I was too stunned to move.

"I couldn't imagine what you must've gone through. I'm sorry for the lost of your parents. I will try my best to make you feel as if your apart of my family from now on Naruto." Rias voiced gently into my ear.

The word 'family' really got to me. Never in all my years in konoha has someone ever said that sentence to me. Sure I had friends. Hell I even had a god father who trained me. Even though I didn't find out he was my godfather until he was dead. It still pisses me off just a bit how Jiraiya kept it a secret the whole 2 years I spent with him. I'm positive he had his reasons. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt that he didn't tell me. I thought of team 7 as a family. And it was but it was a very dysfunctional one. Between Sasuke going rogue. Sakura still in love with Sasuke even though he literally tried to put a chidori through her chest. Kakashi was cool for the most part. He had his flaws just like everyone.

Maybe just maybe things will be different in this world. It sucks that I can't be hokage anymore. But maybe I can achieve something big while being a devil. While having a master will take some getting used to. Rias didn't seem like a bad person. So it's possible this could turn out to be a blessing in disguise.

"Thank you Rias. I hope I don't cause you many problems." I hugged her back somewhat awkwardly.

After a few seconds, Rias broke the hug then started getting dressed. As much as I didn't approve of being a pervert. I couldn't help but just stare as she dressed herself. Rias every movement was mesmerizing to me.

"Damn you're beautiful." I blurted out then quickly covered my mouth.

Rias just looked at me then smiled. "Thank you." She held out her hand. It glowed red as did Naruto's body. It only last for 2 seconds. Once it died down, I was now wearing some short of outfit. A red t-shirt with a black blazer. Over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights. Matching black pants with blue and white shoes.

I was fascinated by this. "So this is apart of magic I'm guessing?"

"Yes it is. It's much more to magic than that however. I'll tell you on the way to school. How old are you by the way?" Rias asked.

"16." I answered.

"Ok so you will most likely be a second year. I'll try to get you into a class with one of my bishops. My adorable bishop name is Asia Argento. I'm sure you'll find her attractive just like you did for me." Rias told him.

Naruto was looking forward to seeing just how better looking the girls here were compared to back in his old home. He has never seen a girl as beautiful as Rias. It made him wonder how many devils females were as good looking as her.

On the way to school, Rias explained more about how devils work. Along with how school is. Since Naruto was a shinobi. Rias wasn't worried about him not being able to protect himself. She wasn't sure how he would fair against high ranking devils though. Rias also told him more about his sacred gear. It was agreed upon that after school. They would go to the clubhouse to see if he could access it. If he can already talk to Ddraig.

Naruto was amazed at how different this world looked compared to his old one. Everything seemed more upgraded. He was absolutely confused when Rias was trying to explain her cellphone to him. All Rias said was that they had to catch him up on many things very quickly.

When they got to the school. Rias had already informed her older brother Sirzechs about the situation. So while they were walking to school, Sirzechs got Naruto records handled in the school.

I could tell my Uzumaki blood was kicking in because I'm feeling real energetic right now. Not to mention I could feel my new devil powers flowing through my body. When Naruto heard devils had wings. He really wanted to try to bring his out. But Rias told him it wouldn't be a good idea because someone walking past my see. That led to the explanation on how most humans don't know that they live with other beings.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a transfer student, pleasure to meet you all." Naruto bowed slightly.

He noticed that girls were staring at him with blushes on their face. I really didn't understand why they were looking at me like that. Until one girl shouted.

"Oh my god his whiskers are so cute!" One girl yelled.

Many other girls voiced their agreement. While I could feel all of the males looking at me with jealously. This was the first time I ever appreciated my whiskers. If this was all it took to get girls to go crazy over me. Then how can one not appreciate them?

I took a seat right in front of this beautiful blonde girl with green eyes. She was definitely the prettiest girl in class. We made brief eye contact before I quickly looked away and sat in my seat.

5mins into class I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I look back to see the blond beauty trying to get my attention. I smiled slightly and asked. "Yes?"

Asia blushed slightly but kept her smile. "A-Ano I was just introducing myself. I'm Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you."

My eyes widen slightly. "So this is what Rias meant when she said I would find you cute."

Asia blushed profusely. "I-I Umm Thank you Uzumaki-san."

I waved her off. "Just call me Naruto. We are in the same club after all. I'd rather not feel like an outsider more already than I already do."

Asia nodded in understanding. "Ok Naruto-kun."

I smirked slightly. 'Man that sounds wonderful coming from her.' I thought internally.

Class went by pretty smoothly. I talked to Asia for most of it. While her friend Kiryuu Aika joined in from time to time. Asia told me about the other club members. Overall it was 6 of them but one of the bishops are sealed off because they can't control their powers.

High school was a lot different than the academy. I can't even begin to understand the advanced math they do here. But I wanted to learn as much as I can about this world. It all seemed so interesting.

When school was over, Asia led me to where the clubhouse was. The whole school was fascinating to me. From the design of it to the students who attend it.

We eventually got to the clubhouse. Three people were in a room waiting. 2 girls and 1 guy.

"Hello Minna." Asia greeted as she stood next to me.

All three of them looked up at us. I could instantly tell Kiba was definitely a pretty boy type. The only reason I even know his name is because Asia gave a description on all of the members to me. Koneko was in a strange way cute to me. She may look like a child but she was definitely cute. Akeno almost made me fall out from how sexy she was. I had to stop myself from being entranced by her gaze. It was almost as bad as it was with Rias earlier.

Speaking of Rias, I assumed she was in the shower since a shower was running in what looked like a bathing area. It was hard to tell considering the entrance to it was being covered up.

"Hello Asia-chan, Ara Ara is this the one who recently joined our little club?" Akeno asked while checking me out.

Man I couldn't even hide my blush no matter how hard I tried. "U-Um yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you guys. I'm new to this whole devil stuff considering I'm not really from this world. So please take care of me." I gave a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it Uzumaki-sa-"

I quickly cut of Kiba from finishing his sentence. "Sorry to cut you off but just Naruto is fine. All of you can call me Naruto. I'm not that fond about the whole honorific thing." I waved him off.

Kiba smiled. "Ah I see then. Well Naruto don't worry about it you will get used to it pretty quickly. I'm Yuuto Kiba by the way."

"I'm Koneko Toujou, a first year student. I'm president Rias' rook." Koneko voiced.

"And I'm Akeno Himejima, Naruto-kun." Akeno smiled.

Seriously how the hell did I get so luck to be reincarnated by a the sexiest girl I've ever come across. Then not only am I made her servant. I'm fellow servants with a group of attractive girls. I would be lucky enough to get one of them to even see me in a romantic light.

"Damn all of the girls in this group are fucking beautiful." I said out loud unintentionally.

Quickly I covered my mouth and looked around. Koneko still had a blank face but you could see a tinge if pink of her cheeks. Asia was blushing profusely again. While Akeno was giving me a look that made me want to just let me be ravaged by her.

"Ara Ara you are too kind Naruto-kun." Akeno said.

I just nervously laughed it off. Naruto couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

Eventually Rias came out fully dressed. "Oh Naruto good you are here." She sat down at her desk.

"Yeah Asia-chan here showed me the way." I replied. Asia blushed at the suffix at the end of her name.

From this point I began my life as a devil. I was taught many different things. Like using his devil wings for one. I can fly faster with my wings than I can using my sage chakra. It took me a few weeks to get used to using magic. Thanks to Rias, Akeno and Asia I was able to learn pretty quickly. According to Rias and Akeno, I was a naturally at it. Another thing about magic was that I was able to tweak my seal holding Kurama. Now he was able to come out of the seal willingly while still being bound to it. Due to this Rias said I could use Kurama as my familiar.

That was pretty cool since Kurama was technically a demon. A very powerful one at that. I also found out that magic is stronger than chakra. However a high ranking ninjutsu like the rasengan is still very effective. I tried it out against some fallen angels we were ordered to get rid of.

Rias also trained me into the ground so I can use my sacred gear. I couldn't access my balance breaker yet. But I could do a few things with it. One was a move I named dress break. It basically a move that shreds the clothes of a person. It's very perverted towards females. As Koneko called me a pervert because of it. It really didn't help my case that I enjoyed seeing all of the girls naked body. Hell I enjoyed seeing them period. Another move I created was called dragon shot. Basically I channel my magic into a small red form of energy. Then I fire it off shooting a high devil class attack. I could level mountains with it. Me being able to boost my power was a bonus too. I was able to boost my rasengan's attack power with it.

I absolutely loved being able to use magic. It was way easier to use than chakra. Along with being more powerful. My friends too, I loved hanging out around them. Me and Kiba were like best friends. We would always spar with each other. He would use his sword birth, while I would use my kunai with chakra covered with it. Granted my kunai always broke because his swords were way stronger. But I was better than him with hand to hand combat. Overall we developed a good friendship.

Koneko was funny to be around. Her nonchalant facial expression are hilarious when she's responding to certain questions. One thing I liked about Koneko was her honesty. She never hesitated to tell you what she thought of something. Calling me a pervert was definitely one of them. Me and Koneko also sparred like I would with Kiba. Eventually Koneko opened up fully to me. Even told her how she's afraid of using her own powers. Apparently she can use senjutsu like me. But it's a different form than mine on version. So once I learned about her past including her older sister Kuroka. I vowed to Koneko that I will always be there to protect her. That I would help her overcome her fear. To my surprise it didn't take long to help her accept her powers. She vowed that she would never become like her older sister. After that Koneko developed a habit of sleeping on my lap or she would just cling onto me. I didn't mind it one bit since I do find her really cute. She didn't have the biggest breast size. But Koneko was still very attractive to me. Sometimes when she would lay her head on my lap. I would gently brush my fingers through her hair. I could tell she liked it since she purred whenever I did it.

Asia was an absolute angel in disguise. She was so nice and pure that it made me want to protect her from anything and everything. When she showed me her healing ability. I was highly impressed. Asia's skills with healing were greater than Sakura's and Tsunade's. While Asia wasn't a full on doctor. She was good enough to get the job done. She even showed me around town sometimes. I found out that before me, she was the latest member to join. Apparently some fallen angels were trying to steal her sacred gear. She ended up being reincarnated into a devil once Rias found out that she was dead. They only ran into Asia by accident. It was reported that some fallen angels were around the area. So Rias and the group went to go take care of it. Asia also developed a close relationship with me. She was also caring towards me. When I would train, she would cheer me on or worry about me trying to kill myself. According to the group, my stamina training in suicide. That made me laugh. Asia was dear to me, I even had a crush on her just like I do with Koneko.

Akeno was confusing to understand at first. She was nice but a sadist in battle. Literally did not show remorse for anything. Sometimes she would tease me to get an reaction out of me. While I was able to hold my own. I have to admit its been some times where she has gotten a reaction out of me. I can't even count the number I've nosebleeds I've suffered. She caused a good portion of them herself. Akeno would tutor me in magic and everything else I needed to now about this world. I was forever grateful to her. No matter what Akeno was always helpful. I did get the chance to see her get pissed off. That scene told me to never get on her bad side. She could literally strike my existence with a bolt of lightning. Akeno even told me a bit about her past. I told her if her father wasn't an asshole the next time she sees him. She should at least try to hear him out. Akeno refuses to do so until I was finally able to convince her that by doing so may end up in her learning stronger magic from him. I told her that I would support her no matter what her decision is. As long as she's fine with it then so am I. It was safe to say that I also had a crush on Akeno. That girl knew how to tease a man. Just looking into her eyes turned me on.

Rias was my number 1 girl. No matter how I felt about the other girls. I had the strongest feelings for her. Me and Rias spent a lot of time with each other when I wasn't with the others. Granted we all hung out together most of the time. But the times we didn't, a good amount of my time was being spent with her or any of the other girls. Rias just like Akeno, also taught me a great deal. She even helped me get my first contract. Apparently in this world they have what's called anime. It really caught my interest so I asked Rias if she could show me how I can find some to watch. To my surprise, Rias opted to watch anime with me. It was a nice way to spend time with my king. I also found out from Rias that I was a pawn. At first I was a bit depressed at how low my position was. Then Rias cheered me up by saying I was special because it took all 8 of her pawns to revive me. Having one of the legendary 13 Longinus sacred gears can definitely warrant that many evil pieces. Rias also showed me how to play chess. It was a way to help train my mind according to her. Plus I was good company to her. So it was a win/win situation. Sometimes I would go to sleep dreaming about Rias. Hell I would have dreams about all of the girls. I don't know why but hey I wasn't complaining.

Every time the wind would blow Rias's hair. I would be mesmerized by it. Her ocean blue eyes made my knees go weak sometimes. Although Rias had her faults, none of it mattered to me. I even found out that Rias doesn't pursue relationships because everyone only looks at her for her family name. Instead of the her for herself. Hearing that pissed Naruto off. Causing him to say that if it were him that he would treat her like a queen. Not because of her family but because of Rias herself. I even swore that I would forever be with her through thick and thin.

Unknown to Naruto, Rias was becoming more and more interested in him. She felt jealous when he would talk to the other girls. While she knew Naruto was genuinely kind and helpful to everyone. She wanted him for herself. Rias instantly berated herself for her selfish thoughts. While Rias and the girls knew Naruto was a pervert. He was a kind and funny pervert. Naruto even declared since he could no longer become hokage. He would aim to become the harem king along with a high class devil.

Rias laughed hearing him say he would become the harem king at first. Now she realized that it may actually be an achievable dream.

Unfortunately Rias is now in a situation that she dreaded to be in. Riser Phenex had came and declared that she was his bride due to the stupid agreement their parents made. Rias vehemently denied him causing Riser to try to insult her. That wasn't flying by with Naruto. So he punched Riser in the face. That resulted into a rating game being held. The winner would keep Rias basically. A week in a half later, the rating game happened. Everything seemed to be going great. They had took down most of Riser's peerage. It was only Rias, Asia and Naruto were left. Naruto was about to kick Riser's ass until his body suddenly gave out on him. Riser took advantage of it and started attacking Naruto. To save Naruto, Rias forfeited the match and begged Riser to stop.

So Rias was getting ready for her unfortunate engagement party.

I on the other hand had just woken up in my bed. "Damn it what happened?" I asked myself.

Ddraig spoke up from my arm. "You pushed your body too hard. Between using your chakra and my power, you didn't give your body enough time to rest. Causing you to fallout in mid battle."

"Aw damn it! I fucked up!" I facepalmed myself as I sat up.

Kurama hopped on the bed in his miniature form. "Calm down kit, things like this happened." Kurama said.

"How can I calm down when Rias is going to marry that bastard Riser?!" I yelled.

That's when a red magic circle appeared on the floor. Revealing the beautiful Grayfia. I met Grayfia when she first tried to inform Rias on the contract. Apparently Rias wanted me to take her virginity in order to prevent her from going through the marriage. Me and Grayfia also had a couple conversations when we saw one another.

"Are you done raging Naruto-san?" Grayfia asked.

I sighed. "No."

Grayfia gave me a small smile. "Well save that rage for later Naruto-san." She then handed me a flyer with a magic circle on it. I looked up at her with a confused expression.

"In the words of Sirzechs-sama, 'if you want my sister back, then come take her.'" Grayfia informed me.

Well this was a shocker. The devil king Lucifer himself was telling me to come take back his little sister. Hell I assumed the guy would have used his destruction magic to obliterate me for trying to intervene in these affairs.

"Seriously Grayfia? Is he really telling me to crash the party?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

"That's what it sounds like to me. So I assume you will be doing just that then?" She replied.

I smirked. "You damn right I am."

Grayfia nodded. "Very well, I will inform Sirzechs-sama about your decision. That flyer is a teleportation magic circle. It will transport you to the party." With that Grayfia disappeared via magic circle.

"Ok Ddraig it's time we make a deal." I told him.

"Are you sure partner? You aren't too far from achieving balance breaker on your own. If you do this then whatever part of your body will become a dragon. That's specific body part won't be affected by crosses and holy water or any other weaknesses devils have. But the rest of your body will be that of a devils still." Ddraig warned him.

"That doesn't matter, Rias is being forced into something that she doesn't want. It's my job as her pawn to always protect her. Plus I vaguely remember seeing Rias cry before I passed out. Meaning that guy is in for an ass whopping. Another is I can't stand the thought of Riser touching Rias." I growled.

"Hm well that partner. Since you're so determined to take back your mate. I'll help you out. You'll only have 10 seconds to use my power before it gives out." Ddraig said as he began the process of changing my arm into a dragon's arm.

A couple minutes later, Asia walked into the room with a small container of water. "N-Naruto-kun.." She said.

Then she jumped into my arms and started crying. I hugged her with one arm. "Umm Asia what's wrong?" I asked.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up. You've been unconscious for two days straight. I didn't know when you were going to wake up." She cried into my shoulder.

A smile formed into my face. "It's ok Asia, no need to worry I'm all better now."

Eventually she stopped crying and looked at me. "Are you sure you're ok?" She questioned with worry.

"I'm fine Asia-chan really. Remember I told you I have a healing affinity because of Kurama. Plus I can tell you helped heal my injuries too. Thank you Asia-chan." I told her.

Asia blushed with a small smile. "I-It was nothing really, I'm just happy you're ok."

"Ok looks like it's time for me to go." I said.

"Going to get go Rias-neechan?" She figured.

"Yep, it's no way I'll letting her suffer with Riser." I replied.

"Take me with you!" Asia demanded.

I sighed. "Normally I would Asia-chan. But I think you should stay here this time around. I don't want to risk anybody attacking you in case I have to fight off some other people. Speaking of which where are Akeno, Kiba and Koneko?"

"In the underworld, they are supporting Rias-neechan." She answered.

"I see, well I definitely promise to bring our president back Asia-chan." I told her.

"Please do Naruto-kun, Rias was so sad when she had to leave. I broke down in tears after she told me to heal you." Asia begged.

"I swear that but before I go could you do me a favor?" I asked her.

Back in the underworld, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno were all at the party. Sona Sitri walked up to greet them.

"Hello you guys." Sona said.

"Ara Ara hello to you as well Sona-kaicho." Akeno replied.

"I'm surprised to see you all here after the results of the game." Sona admitted.

"Don't worry this isn't over yet." Koneko said.

"Nope he will definitely show up." Kiba added.

"Ara Ara I agree." Akeno smiled.

Sona was confused as to what they were talking about. Just when she was about to ask them. Riser came out to greet the guest.

"Greeting everyone, thank you all for coming to our engagement party. Now allow me to introduce to you my soon to be wife, Rias Gremory." Riser introduced.

Rias appeared in a magic circle. But that was quickly put as an after thought as the door busted open.

Naruto had kicked the guards through the door. Rias was surprised that Naruto would come for her. "Naruto!" She called out.

"Rias!" I said.

"What's the meaning of this who do you think you are interrupting our-" Riser was cut off.

"Fuck you I don't care! I'm here to take back Rias. Rias Gremory virginity is mine!" I shouted.

My statement caused many to gasp as I saw Rias blush. Riser didn't know what to exactly say. "How dare you! Guards get him!" He ordered.

Before I could even make a move. Akeno, Koneko and Kiba stepped in to handle it.

"Don't worry we got this Naruto." Kiba said.

"You're finally here Naruto-kun." Akeno voiced.

"You're late Naruto-senpai. You should've been here." Koneko told me.

I rubbed the back of my head in a sheepish manner. "Sorry Koneko-chan, I kinda just woke up 20mins ago." I laughed.

Koneko just sighed. "Of course you did."

"Well looks like you chose the perfect time to arrive." Sirzechs voiced as he made his appearance.

"Sirzechs-sama what is the meaning of this?" Riser asked.

"Nothing just a little entertainment. As you see the rating games were a bit.." He started to explain.

"Where you unsatisfied by the results?" Riser question.

"No not at all after all it wouldn't be a point in having them if I was. I'm just simply saying that they left more to be desired. So I thought maybe a little match wouldn't hurt to provide some entertainment." Sirzechs explained.

"Hm very well then." Riser agreed.

Sirzechs then looked at me. "Sekiryuutei what do wish for a reward for your service?" He asked.

The crowd all murmured. One person yelled out. "Sirzechs-sama you shouldn't have to reward this low ranking devil." He said.

That comment pissed me off but I didn't have much time to reflect on it since Sirzechs spoke again. "We are asking for his service. So it's only right that we reward him for going out of his way to do so. Now what is it you wish for?" He asked.

"I want Rias Gremory." I stayed with confidence.

"Very well." Sirzechs agreed.

Ravel Phenex, Riser's little sister walked up to me. "Just give you, you can't beat my big brother." She told me.

"Sorry to say this but his win was a fluke. If my body wasn't exhausted I would've ended him." I told her bluntly.

"Oh is that so huh weakling? How about you try to kill me this time around? Since you are so sure of yourself." Riser goaded me.

"I'm afraid I would cause problems for the Gremory family if I did such a thing so no." I replied.

"Heh." Riser then turned around to his parents." Kaa-sama, Tou-san if this weakling actually does kill me. Don't hold it against the Gremory. This is my fight on my own terms." He called out to them.

His father immediately nodded. While his mother looked a bit hesitant. It was easy to tell that she did not approve of this. However since Riser publicly declared this stipulation. It would make her family look weak if she disagreed. So she reluctantly nodded as well.

Riser smirked then looked back at me. "Well how about that? So you have no worries. Nothing will happen if you do so happen to kill me. However I doubt you'll even get the chance."

All I could do was sigh then looked at Sirzechs. We made eye contact for 5 long seconds. That's all that approval I needed to hear from him. I won't try to kill Riser unless he forces me to do so.

Me and Riser were teleported to a outside for our fight. He stood several feet across from me. Looking as smug as can be. I really felt bad for him. He was not about to get any breaks from me.

"You know Riser, I feel bad for you." I told him.

"Oh? Why would a weakling like you feel bad for me?" He asked with the same smug face. However that was quickly replaced by confusing once I started releasing my demonic fox aura. My red cloak started surrounding me.

The audience who were watching from inside were intrigued by what was going on.

"Because you made my Rias-chan cry you bastard!" I yelled at him in anger. My magic releasing in an explosion.

Rias blushed hearing my statement to him. 'Mou Naruto-kun why must you say such things in front of everybody...but I do like how he said 'my Rias-chan.' Rias thought to herself.

Sirzechs also had his own thoughts going on. 'Hm the red dragon emperor is an interesting one. I wonder what was the sinister red aura that surrounded him. If he's this crazy about Rias. He may turn out to be a great fit for our family.'

My balance breaker armor appeared around my body. Riser was standing there stunned at what he was witnessing.

"Remember partner you only have about 10 seconds." Ddraig reminded me.

"That's more than enough time." I instantly flew towards Riser punching him into a wall. Then flew towards him again. Then started kicking his ass in the air and the ground. I was moving too fast for him to react.

Everyone watching was surprised at how easily Naruto was demolishing Riser. It raised the question, did Riser only win because he caught a lucky break. Most quickly came to the conclusion that his win had to be due to luck. Because Naruto was treating him like he was a rookie on the battlefield.

Ravel was stunned yet a bit turned on by Naruto's strength. She never thought her older brother would be getting beating so easily.

Riser's parents also had similar thoughts. Neither one of them expected Riser to be so outclassed.

Koneko and Kiba were in awe of Naruto's power. While Akeno was surprised but turned on by Naruto's dominance against Riser.

Rias couldn't believe that Naruto was capable of being so strong. It only added to her feelings for him. Knowing that he was doing this simply because Riser was bothering her. He could've easily just accepted it. But here he was fighting for her.

Rias's parents were also watching the fight take place. Zeoticus Gremory, Rias and Sirzechs father was interested in Naruto. He wondered just how did his family get lucky to have someone as strong as him on their side. Considering he was the red dragon emperor. He would only grow stronger.

Rias's mother Venelana Gremory, was amused by Naruto. To bust into an engagement party. Then claim that her daughter's virginity was his. Took a lot of balls. Now he was backing up his claim but beating up Riser. 'Well it seems we have a potential candidate for my beloved daughter.' Venelana thought to herself.

Sairaorg Bael is a man who loves a good challenge. He decided Naruto Uzumaki would provide him that challenge in the future.

Back to the fight, Naruto had just slammed Riser into the ground. Unfortunately his balance breaker just ran out. He was tired, but he could deal with it. Riser slowly stood up. The look on his face portrayed that he thought he now stood a chance. This is when I decided to use my taijutsu. I gave him another ass kicking without using any of my chakra or magic. Just my basic strength. Which was more than enough to break his nose with my last hit. The Phenex stumbled back as I held up holy water in my hand.

"Hey Riser!" I called out.

He looked at me with anger. Then he was confused. "How can you hold a cross? You're a devil!" He asked.

"Well let's just say that this left hand isn't particularly mine anymore." I told him.

"You fool! You gave your arm to the dragon. You will never get it back." Riser yelled at me.

I just shrugged then threw holy water into his face. Causing his face to burn intensely. His phenex flames tried to heal him. But because I enhanced the holy water with my sacred gear. It was a lot more potent. Quickly I gathered energy into my sacred gear. Poured holy water on it while holding the cross against my fist. I charged at Riser at high speed.

"RIIISSEERR! Never bother my Rias-chan again you bastard!" I punched him hard in the face. Sending him straight into a part of the building. He had pieces of the building covering him.

Ravel quickly appeared in front of me trying to stop me.

I smiled slightly at her. "Make sure your brother learns not to mess with Rias Gremory's family next time Ravel-chan."

Ravel blushed. "H-Hai." She went to go check on her brother.

As soon as I turned around. I was tackled into a hug by none other than Rias herself. "Naruto, my precious Naruto." She spoke softly to me as she hugged me. I returned her hug.

"As if I were going to let you suffer. I told you that I would always protect you and the others no matter what Rias-chan." I assured her.

"Oh Naruto-kun, but you ended up giving up your arm for me." Rias said somewhat depressed as she looked at him. "Another marriage proposal could come up at any time." She continued.

"Then next time it'll be my leg. Then it'll be my eye afterwards." I replied.

"Naruto.." Rias spoke.

"No matter how many times, I will always come to save you." That made Rias blush. "Because I am Rias Gremory's pawn." I finished.

That did it right there for Rias. She instantly kissed me on the lips. I was absolutely shocked by this. It was technically my first kiss...well first kiss from a girl that is. All I could do was attempt to kiss her back.

She pulled away with a blush on her beautiful face. "You may not know this but in japan. A girl's first kiss is very special to them." Rias said.

"Wait that was your first kiss?! Are you sure it's ok for an idiotic pervert like me to have the honors?" I asked.

The crimson ruin princess giggled. "Yes I'm sure Naruto-kun. Now come on, I'm sure my brother wants to say something to you before we leave." She hooked her arms with mine while leading us back inside.

When we got inside, I was greeted with a few claps of applause. I looked at my friends. All of them were smiling at me.

"Good job Naruto." Kiba said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Oh Naruto-kun you did good. I'm happy you were able to make it." Akeno voiced.

"Naruto-senpai is strong." Koneko said.

I just sheepishly laughed it off. "Thanks you two." Naruto gently patted Koneko on her head.

Sirzechs made his way over to me along with Grayfia. "Uzumaki Naruto, you did surprisingly really well against Riser. While I'm sure you are very satisfied with your prize. Are you positive it isn't nothing that you want." He asked me.

When I thought about it. One thing did come to mind. "Actually yeah I know you and Rias were able to get me an apartment. But could you actually get me a house to stay in? I would have more privacy with my training if I could just train at my own home." I answered him.

"It shall be done. Actually tell me Naruto, do you have any dreams for the future?" Sirzechs wondered.

"To become the harem king. Also be a high class devil. From all that I've learned about devils so far. You guys are definitely strong. I can't have Ddraig looking bad because he has a weak host." I replied.

"Ddraig?" 

"Oh it's the dragon sealed inside of me. You know the red dragon of domination. Ddraig is his name." Naruto said.

Sirzechs gave me a look of understanding. "I see, well good luck to you then. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other."

Me and Sirzechs talked for a bit more before he decided that he needed to go see about something. I turned back to my friends. "Well that was something. I never would've thought that the devil king lucifer was as laid back as he is. Not gonna lie I expected him to be nothing short of an asshole." I voiced.

Akeno and Kiba laughed. Rias just sighed. "As blunt as ever huh Naruto." The red head said.

"Hehe you know it." Naruto grinned.

While walking around, I felt my sleeved being grabbed. I looked down to see a beautiful woman who looked like Rias in the face. The woman has flaxen or brown hair with violet eyes. What really reminded Naruto of Rias from this woman. Is that her demonic aura is very strong. Rias's aura is strong as well. But this one was levels above Rias's. Hell it made him wonder how he would fair against this woman if he ever had to fight against her.

"Umm hello?" I said.

"Hello there Naruto-kun. Please take a seat." Venelana told me.

I did exactly as I was told. The tone in this woman's voice didn't leave any room for argument. It was definitely in his best interest to do what she told him to do.

Somehow I didn't notice the man sitting next to her. He had the same red hair and blue eyes like Rias and Sirzechs. He looked like a older version of Sirzechs. The only reason he looked older was because of his beard. That when it clicked that they must be their parents.

"Allow me to introduce us. I am Zeoticus Gremory, next to me is my wife Venelana Gremory. I'm sure you can tell who we are." Zeoticus introduced them.

I shook his hand with a firm handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you two Lord and Lady Gremory."

"Please just call me father." Zeoticus replied.

Well that caught me off guard. So much so that it resulted into me coughing heavily.

"Dear I believe you said that a little too early." Venelana voiced.

"Hmm you think so?" Zeoticus wondered.

Eventually I stopped coughing. I took a deep breath. "If you say so then I will do so father." That would felt so foreign coming out of my mouth.

"Anyways you may call me mother then. All I wanted was to see the red dragon emperor who claimed that my daughter's virginity was theirs. I have to admit, you put on quite the show. I'm also very grateful for your actions. Because of my idiotic husband." Venelana narrowed her eyes at her husband. Who in turn looked away in both shame and fear. Naruto could understand the fear. Just Venelana's gaze alone could cause you to break down if you're not mentally prepared. "My dear Rias would have never been happy if this marriage was to go through." She finished.

"I-It's fine mother. I'm sorry for making such a spectacle. I really hope I didn't embarrass the Gremory family." I voiced honestly.

Little did Naruto know, the last part of his sentence made both Venelana and Zeoticus like him even more now. They didn't except him to be so thoughtful.

"Don't worry, you actually made us look even better. It isn't everyday you get one of the legendary heavenly dragons to join your family." Zeoticus assured me.

"You see Naruto, devils respect power. The way you demolished Riser sure has gotten some eyes of young and older devils on you. Now it's unlikely anybody would try to come for Rias. Seeing you in action will make a lot of suitors second guess that decision." Venelana explained.

Good to know, good to know indeed. "Well that's good, now I won't have to turn any more of my body into a dragon before I unlock my balance breaker." I voiced in a sheepish laugh. While my right hand was rubbing the back of my head.

"Speaking of that, what you told Rias about giving up another part of your body to save her. Were you telling the truth about that?" Venelana wondered curiously.

A gulped escaped my throat. "You all heard that?" I asked in an embarrassed tone.

Both Zeoticus and Venelana laughed. "Yes after all everyone here saw your fight. It was only natural we heard your proclamation about Riser making my dear daughter cry. As a father, you are definitely good in my eyes. After all a father hates to see his daughter in tears. To think that the red dragon emperor would give a Phenex clan member such a beating over that reason." Zeoticus explained.

"I-I see well I'm glad you approve F-Father." Damn it that sounds weird coming out of my mouth.

"So Naruto were you telling the truth?" Venelana asked again.

All I could do was sigh. Then straightened my posture. Look at them with a serious expression. "Yes I was telling the truth. Your daughter had really been a big help to me the last few weeks. She's showed and taught me many things about this world. I've never seen a more beautiful woman than her. No one in that world can hold a candle to her. Even here so far I really haven't found many who is as beautiful as her. Both on the inside and outside. I mean no disrespect to you mother. You are a beautiful woman yourself. While it is true that my goal is to become the harem king. If Rias were to ever become apart of it. I would try my absolute best to ensure she's always happy. I swear to you Lady Venelana, Lord Zeoticus I will protect your daughter for however long as my devil/dragon life lets me." I told them in a serious but light tone.

Venelana eyes stared deep into my soul. As if she was trying to find any lies or deceit in my words. Unfortunately I couldn't break eye contact with her or it will probably not be a good look in my favor.

It would seem that Lady Luck was on my side. A smile formed on her face. "Yep you definitely are good with me. If Rias were to choose you as her life partner. I would have no objections." Venelana said.

"Even if she's apart of my potential harem in the future?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No you see I'm the one who manages my own husband's harem. Plus I'm sure you've heard how it's very common for devils to partake in polygamy."

My eyes went wide hearing that she manages Zeoticus's harem. "Yes I have heard of it. I just didn't know how would you feel about your own daughter being apart of it." I replied.

Venelana looked at her husband. "Look now considerate he is dear? His type are rare in the underworld now a days." She said to him.

Zeoticus nodded. "You are right about that my love. Naruto we will definitely make sure that your new house is suited for the red dragon emperor. It will take a day or maybe two to complete it."

Somehow just somehow I had a strong feeling this was gonna be more than I asked for. "Thank you father. Now if you will excuse me. I think I should be getting back to my friends. Our friend Asia stayed behind back in Japan. She's probably worried sick about all of us." I politely excused myself.

"Very well, we want you to come by our home to visit us soon Naruto. For you to be able to take Rias hand in marriage someday. You have to know a lot about our clan history and the underworld history. I'm sure Rias and the others have been filling you in pretty well. But it's much much more you need to know." Venelana told me.

Shit it's definitely no getting out of this. The way she's making it sound. It's like I'm expected to marry Rias before I even reach the age of 20. I'm only 16 as of right now. Rias is a year older than me. So is Akeno. "Alright mother I will definitely come visit you all. Maybe I can ask Rias if she or Grayfia can bring me. It was good meeting you mother and father." I walked away after that.

It didn't take long to find everybody. But before I could even say anything to them. Some strong looking guy stepped in front of me. "Uhh how can I help you?" I asked him.

"That was a wonderful match Sekiryuutei. For a newly reincarnated devil. I didn't expect you to be capable of that much yet. I am Sairaorg Bael by the way. Cousin to Rias." Sairaorg introduced himself.

I didn't know to be pissed off by him assuming I was weak or annoyed how he chose this particular moment to get in my way. "Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you Sairaorg-san. Although I don't really know how to feel with you assuming that I was weak because I'm a new reincarnated devil. For one in my old life, I became the strongest shinobi in the world who had to fight against a goddess. I used only my sacred gear against Riser and some hand to hand combat. If I were to use even half of my full capabilities. I would've surely killed him." I shrugged.

To my surprise, Sairaorg just laughed. "Ha! I like you Sekiryuutei! I look forward to fighting you in a rating game someday. Be sure not to hold back against me." He said.

Naruto smirked at him. "Challenge accepted Sairaorg-san." I left to talk to my friends.

"So guys are you ready to leave?" I asked them.

"Actually Naruto-kun, how about you escorted Rias-bucho back on the Griffin Sirzechs-sama provided us?" Akeno suggested.

"Huh?" I dumbly voiced.

"I think that's a good idea Akeno." Rias agreed.

We all ended up going outside. I was sitting on the Griffin while holding Rias in my lap sideways. "See you guys back at the school." I called out as the griffin took off.

Outside watching from a balcony was Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"You know that Griffin was supposed to be used as an escape for him to use in the worst case scenario." Grayfia spoke.

"That May be true but it seems things worked out. If I'm speaking honestly as a older brother. I'm glad that Naruto was able to fix our family's mistake." Sirzechs voiced.

"To think that he would barged in an announce Rias-sama's virginity as his. I don't think I've ever come across such a man who would announce such a thing in front of an audience like that. An audience that included her family." Grayfia noted.

"Seems like he got the approval from my mother and father as well. I'm sure they were quite intrigued by such an entrance. Even I myself was not quite prepared to hear the Sekiryuutei say that in particular. Although I am grateful that he is on our side. I wonder how his life as a devil will play out." Sirzechs said.

In the air, Naruto was gazing at the sky. The underworld sky was definitely more beautiful than the sky in Japan or Konoha. Maybe one day I could actually have a house here? That way I can have somewhere to stay at if I ever wanted to spend time here.

Rias suddenly got my attention by caressing my face with her left hand. I took noticed in his bridal dress. "Wow you look beautiful in that dress." I told her.

Rias blushed. "As blunt as ever Naruto-kun. But thank you." She smiled brightly at me.

My heart skipped a beat seeing that smile. "Y-You're welcome."

"Hey Naruto how come you haven't shown us more of your shinobi powers yet? I'm not mad about it or anything. I'm just curious is all. Like you've shown us that you can walk on walls and water. Plus the shadow clones and rasengan. But if you're the strongest in your old world. You can do more than that right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah I can, the reason I haven't shown you guys more is because I didn't think it was a reason to. Not that I didn't trust you all. I just didn't see a reason to since no one even asked me to demonstrate it. Plus I'm more focused on developing my boosted gear and magic. It would be a lot easier if I could achieve my balance breaker at will instead of having to give up one of my limbs again to Ddraig." I replied sheepishly.

Rias leaned in to kiss my cheek. "You know Naruto-kun, I wouldn't mind you becoming a harem king. However only on one condition because I know for a fact it's some other girls who have feelings for you." She teased.

Please let her be talking about the other girls in the group. "What's the condition?"

"That I'm the number 1 girl. It's only fair considering I found you first." Rias said.

"W-W-Wait you're telling me that you have feelings for me?!" I asked in shock.

She nodded. "Yep they've been growing for you for some time now. I know how observant you said shinobi are to be so don't act so surprised. I also know that I can't hog you to myself because that would not help you in your goal to become the harem king. To be honest, Naruto you are an attraction for women. Hell its no telling how soon you will lose your virginity if I don't make a move. I absolutely refuse to let any other women besides me take your virginity. Besides you already claimed that my virginity was yours." Rias blushed as she finished her explaination.

Well fuck, looks like I'm in for one hell of a life. The most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on just told me that she wanted my virginity just like I want hers. Things were definitely looking up for me. Not to mention it's pretty fun here. I went from being seen as a demon to hero in my old world. To being reborn as a devil who wields a legendary gauntlet that holds a dragon in it who is on his way to becoming the harem king. This was definitely a good substitute for hokage. It didn't involve that massive amount of paperwork that was apparently every kage's arch enemy. I already had a solution for that issue with shadow clones. But looks like I won't have to deal with that.

"I-I see." I blushed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the whole engagement party event. True to his word, Rias father made sure I had a house fit for the red dragon emperor.

Sirzechs and Zeoticus made my supposedly 'house' into a damn mansion. Hell it looked like a castle from the outside. I had to admit that it was definitely fit for a king/ emperor. But coming from being homeless and living in one apartment for most of my life. To living in a fucking castle damn near was going to take some time for me getting used to.

But the place had its perks. Apparently Sirzechs somehow found out how I loved to train myself. So he put an underground training area under the mansion. The area had magic covered in it so whatever part of the room gets damaged. Magic automatically fixes it as if nothing even happened.

Lady Venelana suggest giving me a library to study from. So I also had a massive library full of books and scrolls to read. As much as I wanted to dislike her suggestion. I couldn't because I knew she was trying to help me. I can't just become a high class devil based off strength alone. If I truly want to be respected in all aspects besides strength. Then I have to exercise my mind as well. Plus learning about different mythologies were very interesting to me. It made me somewhat look forward to seeing Lady Venelana again.

The mansion also had about 20 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 3 onsens, 2 offices, 4 family rooms, 1 kitchen and they even threw in a pool! Again, seriously how what the hell made do all of this?

I can say that I'm grateful for the maids they gave me to help keep up with the place. It was even better since all of the maids were cute too. The head maid, Siluca was a real sweetheart. But she could be as strict as an dictator when it comes to the duties of the mansion.

When Sirzechs gave me a walk around through the place. I asked him if it was a way I could travel to the underworld and back without always having to ask someone else. When he asked what was my reason. I told him it was because I wanted to explore the underworld more. Sirzechs then gave me a flyer with a magic circle on it. He explained that it will take me to the underworld and back as many times as I want. As long as I channel some magic through the paper.

So here I was walking through the underworld by myself. While I knew Rias and the others wouldn't approve of this without having any backup. I just couldn't help my curiosity. Besides I didn't plan on causing any trouble down here.

The woods here reminded me of the forest of death. Only this time any gigantic animals I come across may be an all power creature who can use magic or any other powers they may have.

I have come across some mythical looking creatures though. So far I saw a dragon flying through the sky, a huge lion with black flames surrounding its fur and a giant weird looking bug who spit some type of deadly acid.

The dragon ignored me so I just had to avoid the other two. Although that lion caught my interest.

Thanks to the cellphone Rias got me. I was able to tell time. So far I've been here for 6 hours.

I spent some time meditating while I was here. Me and Kurama discovered that it was more nature energy in the air in Japan than it was in the elemental nations. So while meditating, I discovered it was an abundance of more nature energy in the underworld than mt myōboku!

Once I entered sage mode. Two things came into my mind. First, it was a lot easier to gather nature energy here. Second, I could sense a foreign senjustu energy signature in the woods around me. Meaning someone was watching me.

"Ok whoever you are just come on already I know you are here." I called out.

A few seconds later, a sexy black neko girl hopped down from the trees. To land in front of me. I channeled chakra into my nose to enhance my sense of smell. She had a scent similar to Koneko's.

"Well well what's a lowly devil like yourself doing all the way in these neck of the woods?" Kuroka question.

This was my one chance to make myself not look like an 16 year old who was inexperienced with women. In front of another sexy girl. "Just doing some exploring. I'm new to being a devil. So I wanted to explore the underworld a bit." I replied smoothly.

"Well looks like you aren't a stray if the Gremory mark on you has anything to say about it. So I'm assuming that's part of the reason why I can smell my younger sister Shirone's scent on you." Kuroka said.

"Shirone..? Oh wait you mean Koneko? No wonder your scent was similar to hers." I voiced.

"Hmm seems like foxy-kun has a good nose himself. I wonder if you've heard of me." She said.

"You're Kuroka I'm assuming? Koneko has told me about you. Her description of you makes you seem like an evil person. However I can't sense any evil in your heart." I spoke out.

Kuroka's eyes widened hearing that. Naruto held up his hand. "Relax I can sense ill intent from a person. As well as energy signatures with my senjutsu and devil senses. Please don't ask how it's a really long story." I said to her.

"Hmm you're an interesting one. You say you are a new devil meaning you're a low class devil. But I can feel a massive energy following out of you. Tell me foxy-kun who are you?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Pawn of Rias Gremory's peerage. Also the Sekiryuutei." I answered.

"Oh? So you're the Sekiryuutei? Prove it." She said.

My dragon gauntlet instantly appeared on my left hand. "This proof enough for you?" I asked.

"How the hell can you use senjutsu if you are the red dragon emperor?" Kuroka demanded to know.

A smirk formed on my face. "Well pretty neko, I'm not from this world. I'm originally from a world ran by shinobi. I learned senjutsu during that time. Then eventually became the strongest shinobi in the world after defeating a goddess with my teammates during a Great War."

"Well then you sure are an unique one. To think that you the sprit of the red dragon of domination would merge with you. How long has it been since you've came to this world?" Kuroka asked with genuine curiosity.

"About 2 months now, apparently I crashed into a school then Rias and the rest of my friends found me. Rias reincarnated me then healed me afterwards. I was unconscious for about two or three days before I woke up." I told her.

Kuroka didn't know why but she was amused by Naruto. Someway he got her to have a full conversation with her. When her original intent was to fight him. She was still amazed how he read through her emotions. No one not even Vali was able to detect something like that so quickly. "You are definitely a unique person foxy-kun. Care to explain also why do you have a scent mixed with a dragon and fox?" Kuroka wondered.

"Well aren't you one for questions. Long story short when I was born my father a giant fox demon inside of me before he died along with my mother. Kurama was feared because he was manipulated into destroying my village. So I was pretty much hated for the decade or so of my life by the general population of my village. A few people cared about me. But it still wasn't enough compared to the hatred I had to endure. So me and Kurama ended up becoming partners after we realized that we needed to work together if we stood a chance of surviving the war." I answered her.

"So what are you intentions for this world?" Kuroka questioned.

"To become the harem king and a high class devil." I replied a bit annoyed with the whole 21 questions game.

'A harem king? After accomplishing the strength he acquired in his world. He wants to become the king of harems?' Kuroka thought as she bursted into laughter.

Naruto was caught off guard by her sudden laughter. "Yeah keep laughing but I'll definitely become the king." I said.

Kuroka calmed down her laughter after a couple minutes. "I-I'm sorry it's just that, after telling me your story then finding out you were basically reborn into the Sekiryuutei. Who doesn't want world domination. Instead wants to become the king of harems is too hilarious. You are definitely different from Vali. All he wants is fighting while you care about women. Tell me do you want peace or find it boring and could do without it?"

"I definitely like peace. Hell I fought for my life just to try to attain it. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy getting stronger too. But I'd rather have peaceful times." I responded.

"Yep definitely different from Vali." Kuroka assessed.

"Well since I answered your questions. Care to answer mine?" I asked her.

Kuroka smirked. "I will only if you beat me in a fight. I want to see what you are capable of." A purple and black magic circle appeared behind her. 6 blue energy balls were made in front of her. She sent them my way.

I jumped into the air to dodge them. "Shit those are laced with senjustu energy." I said.

Naruto quickly brought out his wings because he had to dodge more of those blue energy balls.

"Aw come on foxy-kun. I hope you can do better than dodge." Kuroka taunted.

I flew down towards her and aimed a punch at her head. She dodged it, but I landed on my hands to give her a double kick to her stomach. Which sent her back several feet.

Once I was back on my feet, I had to duck a kick to my temple. To counter with a sweep kick. That was avoided by Kuroka jumping in the air.

She fired a energy blast in my face. I used kawarimi with a tree log.

Kuroka landed on the ground. "I assume that was one of your shinobi techniques? Seems pretty handy in right situations." She commented.

I appeared behind her about to deliver a kick to her side but she quickly turned around to counter it with a kick of her own.

It was time to step it up a notch. I started attacking her with my taijutsu faster. It wasn't surprising that Kuroka was still able to keep up.

Would've been highly disappointed if an SS-class devil wasn't capable of this much. Neither one of us could land a concrete blow. So she jumped back and released the huge wave of black flames towards me.

Naruto met the blow with a dragon shot from his gauntlet. My energy beam was able to cancel out her flames. Causing a minor dust storm in the air.

I sensed her presence behind me. So I turned around to strike her. Only to find out what I hit was only an illusion.

'Genjutsu?' I wondered internally.

Unfortunately I didn't get much time to ponder. As I had to dodge another blast of black flames.

Kuroka has hoped that attack at least damaged me some. Unfortunately for her it didn't. I stood in front of her. It was time to test out a new magic I was learning. So I channeled some of my magic into my fist. Which in turn made my fist glow white.

The black neko was amused by the magic I was using. She was caught off guard when I charged at her faster than she could react. I punched her with my right fist in her stomach.

Sending him through a few trees. I couldn't even rest since I had to dodge earth spikes flying at me. Hell one of them almost took my arm off.

I looked to see Kuroka standing while dusting her clothes off. "Interesting spell you have there foxy-kun." She said.

"Not bad yourself there Kuroka. I didn't expect you to be able to manipulate the earth. It makes me what else you can do with your senjutsu." I replied.

"Let me show you." Suddenly a white aura surrounded her. "This is called Touki." She said as she charged at me.

I barley had time to defend myself as the speed and power of her strikes increased dramatically. It took a lot of effort to dodge and block her attacks. Yet some of them were still landing on him.

To create some space, I threw a punch at her which was still enhanced by my magic. Luckily my punch collided with hers causing a minor shockwave. Forcing both of us back.

"Ok you're definitely better than me at using senjutsu." I admitted.

Kuroka giggled. "Your version of senjutsu isn't bad honestly. You just need more experience with it. I'm sure you'll get there in time. But come-" She was interrupted by Naruto suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Sorry about this Kuroka but my partner just gave me an idea for a power boost." I said as I gently groped her breast. Causing her to moan. "Nnnyyyyaaa~."

That's when I felt something clicked. "Oh shit." I said as a burst of green energy came out of my gauntlet.

Kuroka jumped back while having a small blush on her face.

"You did it partner! You finally achieved balance breaker. Although I don't know how to feel about the way you did it." Ddraig sorta complimented.

A red fire like energy surrounded my body. As my scale mail armor appeared around my body. I could feel my wings forming on my back as my power exceeded way beyond it was when I first used my balance breaker against Riser just a few days ago.

I could feel my devil blood coursing through my veins. For some odd reason I could feel the youki from my devil side and the youki Kurama produces merging together.

Kuroka who was watching the transformation take place was very amused yet confused. She was amused by the power Naruto was releasing now. But confused as to why did it happened after he groped her.

After my transformation took place. I flew towards Kuroka at high speeds. I threw a punch which stopped only a few inches away from her face. The force of my punch blew the trees behind her away into dust.

"Still want to test me?" I challenged.

Kuroka smirked. "No I'm quite satisfied with what I saw." She said in a seductive tone.

I released my armor and my sage mode. "So feel like answering my questions now?" I asked.

"Feel free to shoot." Kuroka said as she began healing herself.

Kurama was already healing my injuries so I was technically doing the same as her. "Ok so what is a stray SS-class devil like you doing now a days?"

"Hmm well I'm apart of Vali's team. As of right now we are working with the Khaos Brigade for the moment." She answered.

"It's an terrorist organization that consists of devils, fallen angels and humans who are for the most part descendants of legendary beings. It was originally created to be an opposing force to those who were forming alliances. Know the leader Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity is the leader. From what I know, her goal is to remove the legendary great red. Known as the True Dragon out of the dimensional gap. If you want to know the reason her if you ever meet her." Kuroka explained.

"I see, so what's Vali's reason for being apart of it if that is Ophis reason?" I wondered.

"Because Vali gets bored and likes to have fun by fighting strong opponents. So if joining a terrorist group will bring out strong opponents. Then he will do so without a care in the world." She said.

"How simple minded." I voiced.

"Coming from the guy who wants to be the harem king. You don't have much room to talk. Speaking of which why did you grab my breast?" She asked.

"Weellll my partner Kurama suggested that since I'm a pervert that I may get some sort of power boost by touching your breast. I find you very attractive so I decided to try it out. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing without gaining permission. Sorry about that." I apologized.

Kuroka waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I was just curious. And you aren't so bad looking yourself Naruto-kun." She purred.

That definitely just gave me a boner. I felt myself blushing too. "A-Anyways you don't have to if you don't want but can you explain why is that you are portrayed as a stray devil who was drunk on her powers and ended up killing her master. Leaving her younger sister to face a death sentence which she was saved from by Sirzechs Lucifer?"

Kuroka sighed. "You know for some weird reason I feel like I can trust you. Like you are not going to judge me no matter what I tell you. Ok well it all started when me and Koneko were younger. Our parents was a nekomata who was my mother. And a human researcher who was my father. Our father didn't acknowledge Shirone. He didn't even know that she was his daughter. So he conducted experiments on her. Our parents later died due to a lab accident. I'm not sure if Shirone even remembers much about them. Eventually we were taken in by our new master. He reincarnated me into his bishop. My powers eventually grew so much to the point where I ended up having more magical power than him. However it was said that I killed him because I was drunk on power. What really happened was that he was planning to experiment on Shirone as well. So I killed him. I know I might've caused Shirone a lot of pain. But I had to leave her to try to draw all of my pursuers after me. I didn't know that she had gotten caught until awhile afterwards. I was grateful that Sirzechs saved her. Eventually while being on the run I met Vali. Ever since then, I've been teamed up with him and the others on our team." Kuroka explained as a few tears escaped her eyes.

I felt like a real asshole for asking her that question. I even felt worst after hearing what her and Koneko has been through. All I could do was give her a shoulder to cry on. So I hugged her.

Kuroka was surprised by Naruto's hug. She just cried into his chest for about 10mins. Once she stopped crying, she looked up at me with a blush. "T-Thank you for letting me cry. I've been holding back those feelings for years now." She said.

I gave her a warm grin. Which ended up causing Kuroka's heart to beat fast. "No problem, I can now understand why I didn't sense any ill intent from you. You were never evil in the first place. You seem more like the mischievous type than evil. How come you've never tried to tell Koneko the truth?"

"I highly doubt she will believe me after all the pain I've caused her. I've been tempted to just take her away from Rias Gremory's peerage. But I can tell by watching her from a distance. She's happy with her life." Kuroka answered.

"You never know, actually if I remember correctly I'm sure Koneko told me that one day she wishes to find out from you about what happened the day you killed your master. So that's a start." Naruto replied.

Kuroka looked into my eyes. From my guess she was trying to find out if I was lying to her. "Did she really say that?"

"Yeah she did, I promise I'm not lying to you." I told her.

"Fine but how am I supposed to get close to her? Vali tends to call me if he needs my help with something. Otherwise I usually roam around on my own. I don't have anywhere to stay and wait for her in the human world. I'm sure they'll sense my energy sooner or later. Then they will try to come attack me. As much as I like having fun. I'd rather not cause a scene if I don't have to." Kuroka voiced as she nestled her head into my chest.

"You can always stay with me." I offered.

She snapped her head at me so fast that I thought she had whiplash. "Are you serious, you're willing to allow me to stay with you even though we just met?" Kuroka asked.

"Sure, Sirzechs and his father just had a house built for me. Although it could be described more like a mansion or castle. All I have are my maids who take care of the place. Granted I talk to them but it's a bit lonely still having such a huge mansion to myself. So having you there will make it less lonely. You could hangout with me and my friends. You could even come with me whenever I come here to explore. It would be nice having a partner around. Hopefully Rias and the other girls won't be too jealous." I told her.

Kuroka just stared at me. 'How can somebody be so kind? He hardly knows me yet he's treating me like I'm a friend. He's offering me a way to make up with Shirone.' She thought internally.

"That does sound tempting but what if Vali needs me for a mission? What if that mission correlates to attacking you?" Kuroka questioned.

"I don't care really, you can go do whatever mission Vali needs you for. And if it comes to that, I'll just find a way to restrain you until the fight is over." I shrugged.

Kuroka sighed, she purred and used her index finger to trace a circle around my chest. "You're a quite the odd one indeed Naruto-kun. I'll take you up on your offer. But I refuse to go to that school you all attend to."

I just laughed. "Don't worry as sexy as it would be to see you in a uniform. I didn't plan on forcing you to go."

Kuroka blushed. "Maybe I'll just have to show you how I look in one without going to school. Would you like that Na-ru-to-sa-ma?" She purred in a seductive tone.

Her voiced sent shivers down my spine. In a good way though. "Hell yeah I would." I answered.

The black Neko giggled then pulled away from me. "Well what are we waiting for Naruto-kun? Unless you have some more exploring to do. Shall we head back to your mansion?" She asked.

I took out the teleportation flyer. "Yeah I'm sure the others are probably wondering where I am. I've been gone for several hours. Hell I think I might've missed school on accident." A seal appeared above us then transported us back to my mansion.

Once we got there. We appeared in the backyard. I decided to give Kuroka a tour around the place before the others arrived.

Kuroka was impressed with the mansion. She agreed with Naruto when he told her that Zeoticus would make sure his home would be fit for the red dragon emperor.

It was about an hour later until Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba and Koneko showed up. I told Kuroka to make sure her presence was completely hidden until I called out for her. We were all sitting in one of the family rooms. A maid had brought everyone something to drink.

"Ok Naruto, care to explain why you weren't at school today?" Rias asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

From my guess, she was upset that she didn't get to cling on me in the hallways.

"Well I was in the underworld and I kinda lost track of time." I answered sheepishly.

"Why were you in the underworld Naruto-kun?" Asia questioned in a worried tone.

She was probably worried about me all day since we usual meet up on the way to school. Her worrying most likely only worsened once I didn't show up to school.

"I wanted to explore the underworld. So I asked Sirzechs-sama if it was a way I could teleport there and back. He gave me a teleportation flyer that works multiple times." I replied.

"Oh how useful is that. Still you should be careful Naruto-kun. It's dangerous traveling by yourself." Akeno voiced.

"I agree Naruto-senpai." Koneko added.

Kiba was just looking into the distance. He seemed to have something else on his mind at the moment.

"I appreciate your concerns. I promise I'll be careful." I looked over to Koneko.

"Koneko I met someone who wants to see you. She wants to explain herself to you." I told her.

Koneko had a confused expression at first. However that morphed into shock then anger afterwards. "Where is she?!" She yelled.

That took everyone by surprise. No one has ever heard Koneko yell that loudly before. It made the others wonder what could cause her to get so angry.

I sighed. "Come on out Kuroka." I called out.

The black neko appeared on my lap. She was really trying to get me to give into her.

Rias stood up. "Naruto why is she here?" She questioned.

"She was watching me while I was meditating. We talked, fought then talked again for awhile. Come to find out she isn't really evil. So I offered her a place to stay here. It'll be real useful to have her on our side. But she's still apart of Vali's team. So sometimes she'll be with him. Also I got to explain the Khaos Brigade to you." Naruto answered.

"Ok but why is she sitting in your lap?" Rias asked.

"Because Naruto-sama gives off an warm aura even if it is laced with demonic energy. His lap is very comfortable to be in." Kuroka replied.

'Naruto-sama?' Was the collective thought of the occult research club.

Rias and Akeno both had aura's surrounding them. "Wait please calm down you two. Now Kuroka I think you should take Koneko somewhere private where you two can talk." I suggested.

"Ok but you are coming with us." Kuroka said.

My eyebrow raised. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you just are Naruto-senpai." Koneko voiced.

I just sighed. "Fine lead the way."

After explaining everything that happened to Koneko. The younger sister decided to forgive her older sister if she promised to never leave her like that again. To Koneko, it caused her a lot of pain not being able to see her older sister for so long. Koneko grew up idolizing Kuroka. She wanted to be just like her growing up. When Kuroka heard that she was forgiven. She cried as she hugged her sister. Both of them were crying in one another's arms.

A few days had passed after that. I was now waking up in my bed when I felt a body pressed against me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kuroka was laying on top of me.

One thing that confused me is what happened to my clothes. The second was why was Kuroka in my bed naked also. The past few days she had been staying in her own room.

What really got me was that I had my typical morning boner. And Kuroka was sitting on it. As much as I wanted to wake her up. I just couldn't find it in me to do so. Kuroka was way too sexy. Even when she was sleeping she was very cute. So I settled for playing with her hair. Eventually she woke up.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." She purred as she slowly but surely was grinding on my boner.

I could feel my inner desires trying to get me to just fuck her senseless. But I agreed that Rias would be the one to take my virginity. So I restrained myself.

"Good morning Kuroka, care to explain why are you in my bed naked. As of matter of fact how did I even get naked? I vividly remember going to bed with clothes on last night." I asked.

Kuroka just meowed then licked the left side of my whiskers. Which were very sensitive. Causing me to let out a purr of my own. Damn I hate doing that.

"Because I thought you would've enjoyed waking up to see my naked body against your own. Plus I had the urge to just climb in bed with you. So I ended up falling asleep on you. I must say you are a great pillow." She said.

I sighed. "Of course you did."

Kuroka was grinding on me again. "What's the matter Naruto-sama? Don't you find my body stunning? Don't you want to ravage me? Claim me as yours? You know I wouldn't mind having your children." She purred.

"As much as I would like to. I promised to give my virginity to Rias. You know how much I find you attractive Kuroka. Plus why do you want to have my kids all of a sudden?" I wondered.

"Because I want children from a strong man. I already asked Vali before. But he turned me down. He's more interested in fighting than women. Plus your dick is bigger and thicker than his. So I'm sure you'll be able to pleasure me very well." She answered.

Well I guess it was nice to know I had a bigger dick than Vali. Still I really wasn't ready to children at the moment. "Thanks for the information Ku-rooo-kaaa.." I trailed off as she started kissing my neck down to my chest.

"O-Oi i just told you that I was saving my virginity for Rias." I groaned out as she kept traveling down with her kisses.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I can pleasure you in an different way right Naruto-sama?" She purred as she kissed the length of my dick.

Kuroka began licking it before holding it in her hand. "What do they say in Japan? Oh yeah Itadakimasu~." The black Neko swallowed half of my dick in one go.

"Fuck." I groaned out.

Kuroka started bobbing her head up and down on my shaft. It was no use fighting it anymore. Since technically I'm still a virgin so I might as well enjoy this. Besides I don't know how much longer I could've resisted Kuroka's advances on me.

She swirled her tongue around my dick while she was bobbing her head. I did nothing but watch her go to work. For 5 mins I was enjoying a pleasure that I've never experienced before.

Kuroka had stopped sucking to jerk me off. As she was doing this. She went down to my balls and began sucking on them. I don't know how I was surviving this wave of pleasure. But I wasn't going to question it.

Every other minute, Kuroka would do something to cause me to moan. Whether it was lick my balls, suck them, suck on the tip of my dick, purr while sucking or just deepthroat me.

After 15 minutes of this wonderful feeling. I felt myself about to release.

"Shit Kuroka, I'm about to cum soon." I voiced out.

Kuroka stopped sucking then kept jerking me off. "Cum for me Naruto-sama. Let me taste your seed darling. Let me drink your milk." She purred before deepthroating me again.

Yep that did it, I couldn't hold back anymore. My cum shot inside of her mouth.

The black Neko moaned while swallowing all of my cum. Even after I stopped cumming, she kept sucking my dick. I let her keep going until she decided to stop.

She laid next to me and kissed my cheek. "Did you enjoy that Naruto-sama?" She asked.

"Very, very much so. But what made you do that?" I asked while breathing slightly heavy.

"Well I wanted to do something nice for you. Every since we met a few days ago. You've been nothing but nice to me. Anything I needed, you would provide. You even complimented me without trying to force yourself on me. So I decided to give my body to you. Honestly I would be grateful if you accepted me into your growing harem." Kuroka explained.

Was I about to deny this sexy ass black neko from being in my harem? Fuck no I wasn't. "Of course you can be apart of my harem if you want. I have been feeling something for you these past days. I'm sure my feelings for you will only grow stronger as we spend more time together." I said.

That resulted into Kuroka climbing back onto me. Smashing her lips against mine in a heated kiss. Our kiss lasted a full minute before it broke.

"Good now come on Naruto-sama. Let's go take a bath to get ready for the day." She got up and dragged me into the bathroom.

I have to say that was a pleasurable experience. Kuroka washed my body for me. She rubbed her breast on my back and chest. Then she put my hands on them telling me to grope her. I ended up fingering her causing her to cum. While she gave me another blowjob. That whole event lasted about 45mins.

When we got dressed. I was surprised to see Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko at the dinning table eating breakfast.

"Oh hey guys, didn't expect to see you here already." I said.

"Well Rias-bucho wanted to make sure you didn't get held up by Kuroka." Akeno said.

"Kuroka-chan how come you're smiling like that?" Asia asked.

Everyone looked to see the satisfied face of Kuroka. "Oh well I just got a taste of Naruto-sama's milk." She answered.

All she was met with was silence. I didn't even look to make eye contact with any of the girls. I was thankful for the window in here. So I just looked outside trying to ignore what was going on.

"M-Milk?" Asia blushed.

"Nee-chan..." Koneko said.

Akeno was jealous because she wanted to be the first to taste his milk. She already knew she had to wait in line behind Rias to get him to have sex with her. Akeno's feelings for Naruto grew exponentially after watching his fight with Riser. The way he just broke Riser down was so sexy to a sadist like herself.

Rias was glowing with red aura. "That's it! Naruto!" She called out.

My head instantly snapped in her direction. Somewhat scared at the thought of her trying to kill me.

"From now on, I'm living here with you! It's no way I'm letting Kuroka get any further ahead of me. I mean for the love of Maou, she just got her a few days ago!" Rias halfway raged while also halfway whined in jealously.

All I did was laugh sheepishly. Before I could respond, Akeno spoke up.

"If Rias is moving in then so am I!" She declared.

"No fair! You guys aren't leaving me behind. I want Naruto-kun too. I'm staying here as well." Asia added.

"Nee-chan I knew Naruto-senpai first. I knew it was a bad idea to leave you here with him by yourself. Naruto-senpai I'm moving in as well." Koneko said.

Well shit what the hell could I say to that? 4 beautiful girls all claiming that they are going to live with me. This was just another step into becoming the king. I would be absolutely foolish to have an issue with any of them staying here. Plus I kinda expected Rias to move in sooner or later since she was my number 1 girl.

"I have no issues with any of you moving in. Besides you would all gang up on me to kick my ass if I said otherwise." I said.

"Yep you're right." The 4 girls collectively voiced.

Kuroka laughed. "This is amusing, so I see we are all harem sisters now? Very well however, you Rias should really get to Naruto before I end up taking his virginity for myself. His seed taste so wonderful that I'm sure he will be the only man for me from now on."

Rias growled. "Ok fine Naruto your bedroom now. We are getting this over with before anyone else tries to claim you." She demanded.

I didn't even get the chance to respond because she grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to my room. Meaning no breakfast for me. Although it's a good thing I learned some fuinjutsu before I came here. Most of the bedrooms and bathrooms have silencing seals in them.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 months ever since Rias, Asia, Koneko and Akeno moved in. Things have been more lively ever since. For starters, Rias's other bishop Gasper was apart of the group now.

Sirzechs had stopped by one day saying that it was time to release him. The devil king was surprised that I was able to bring Kuroka onto our side.

At first Gasper refused by all means to come out of that room. But after talking to him one on one. I was able to get him to come out. Once Rias explained how Gasper was treated by both humans and vampires. I made it my goal to look out for him.

Now Gasper is more comfortable than before with being by other people. It was a slow progress but we were building back up his confidence. He would come over here to hangout whenever we didn't have any stray fallen angels or demons to take care of. If not here than he was either in the club room or his own apartment in his box playing his hand held game.

Me and Gasper bonded a lot when I asked him to show me how to play the type of games he plays. He even knew of some good anime that he recommended I watched.

I also bonded a lot with each of the girls. It helped that I created a shadow clone for each of them to use for whenever they wanted to spend time with me but I couldn't do so at that moment. At first I didn't think they would find that as an acceptable substitute. But to my luck, they each were perfectly fine with it. However I did try my best to spend time with them as myself instead of using a clone.

I grew to learn much more about each girl. From their habits, to what's irritates them or make them happy. For an example, Asia had a habit of keeping her feelings about something inside if she thought it was going to be a bother to everyone else. Or Akeno loved being taken out on dates. Just the other day I took her to the zoo.

All of the girls are now apart of my harem. I've even had sex with all of them. Rias being first, Kuroka second, Akeno third, Koneko fourth and Asia being the last one. Asia wanted to be the second one but she was still undecided if she was willing to give herself up before marriage. I told her I would respect whatever decision she chose. I also told her how I intended to spend the rest of my life with her and the rest of the girls. Hearing that I guess caused her to make her decision.

That night Asia had rocked my world. For a girl who look a fragile as her. She definitely has what it takes to last long in sex. I couldn't even decide who I have the best sex with.

All of them knew how to pleasure me very well. So instead of choosing I just didn't think about it anymore. I rather enjoy it then try to stress myself over who is the best. Besides I love and cherish all of them.

During the three months, I had kept my word to go visit Lady Venelana.

Let me say no matter how much I tried to. That woman could always make me get a boner. I tried so hard not to because I didn't want to disrespect her, Rias, Sirzechs or Zeoticus. I truly appreciated all the Gremory family has done for me. So I really didn't want to ruin it.

However when I expressed this to Rias. All she did was laugh. Apparently she was expecting me to be attracted to her mother. That's how much of a pervert I was according to her.

What really threw me for a loop was when Rias told me that it's a real good chance that her mother knows I get turned on when I'm around her. It was basically her way of teasing me.

Rias told me that while her mother is very loyal to her father. Even she has her share of fun with other men. Though it was very rare when she did that. So I was told by Rias she didn't mind if I was to one day sleep with her mother. Which really blew my mind. It was reassuring to know that Rias said that she would never ever sleep with another man besides me. All men to her was the same until she met me.

So here I was sitting in the Gremory household. Being taught more history of the Gremory Clan by none other than Lady Venelana. I was listening to her lecture was staring at her breast. They were around the same size of Rias, Akeno and Kuroka's.

"Naruto." Venelana called out.

My attention snapped back to her face. She had the same smile that she always had. "Sorry sorry I'm listening mother." I said.

"Naruto how long are you just going to keep staring at me before you make a move?" Venelana asked.

I almost fell out of my chair. Because I swore I didn't just hear what I think I did. "Huh?" Was all I could say.

"Ever since we started this about 2 in a half months ago. You have a tendency of checking me out. Normally I would have a problem with this because you have feelings for my daughter. However because I know that you actually care for my daughter. And aren't just involve with her because of our family name. Plus planning on marrying her. I'm not worried about you hurting her. So tell me how long do you plan to sit there and watch me instead of making a move?" Venelana asked again.

"B-But what about your husband? Hell Sirzechs will kill me if he ever found out I did something with you." I replied.

"Neither one of them will do a thing. Sirzechs and Zeoticus both know how much of a pervert you are. So you having relations with me won't be that surprising. Plus Zeoticus knows I have my own personal fun from time to time. Plus you are a handsome young man. I'm curious to see if you can show me something the others I've slept with couldn't." Venelana said as she walked up to me. Teleported us to a bedroom.

She pushed me onto the bed as she started undressing herself. I didn't have anything to say. Who was I to complain if my girlfriend's sexy mother wanted to have her way with me?

Once she was undressed, Venelana walked in a sexy way towards me. She leaned down to kiss me as she started taking off my jacket.

Our kiss started off as a slow one. It quickly became a heated kiss. Somewhere during it all of my clothes were on the ground. Venelana has broke the kiss. She made her way down to my dick.

"Do you want me to suck you big fat dick Naruto-kun." Venelana teased me while jerking me off.

"Y-Yes k-kaa-sama I do." I groaned.

"Hmm kaa-sama huh? Now that's kinky." She swallowed my dick whole.

I jerked up feeling her mouth on me. The only one who can deepthroat me like that is Kuroka. Akeno and Rias could take about 75% of my dick in one go. While Asia and Koneko could take half of it.

Venelana was giving me one of the best blowjobs I've experienced so far. She was sucking me off at a fast pace.

All I did was put my hand on her head. And watched her go to work.

"Fuck this feels good." I moaned.

"Mmm~ I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun." Venelana moaned.

After a few minutes I was able to convince Venelana let's do the 69 positon.

Her pussy tastes like kiwi strawberry. Which was weird but I didn't have any problems with it. I stuck my tongue as far as it could go inside of her. She would grind on my face as I ate her out to my hearts content.

After 10mins or so we made each other cum. Her taste was surely kiwi strawberry.

Now we were laying side by side. Her back was facing me while I was rubbing her ass. Venelana was holding my dick. Rubbing my tip against her entrance.

"Do you want to fuck this pussy Naruto-kun? Do you want to show me that you can fuck me better than my husband?" Venelana asked me in a seductive tone.

"Yes." I growled.

She slid herself onto me. Moaning at the size of my dick. "Oh Maou you're so much bigger than him. You're already going to make me cum Naruto-kun~." She moaned.

I started thrusting into her. As much as I liked Zeoticus. I had to make sure I leave my mark on Venelana.

I gave her nice long and slow strokes to start it off. Then I picked up the pace by pounding hard and deep inside of her.

Venelana was not prepared for this. She didn't expect him to make her cum from giving her oral. Not even her husband has ever gotten her to cum from oral sex. Now here was this young sexy devil who was involved with her daughter pounding her pussy out. She's never felt this good during sex before.

It turned her on even more knowing that she was fucking her daughter's future husband. So she thrusted back against him. Moaning his name loudly.

Naruto felt her pussy tighten around him. "I-I'm cumming Naruto-kun!" Venelana cried out.

"M-Me too kaa-sama." I said.

We both came at the same time. We were fucking like that for at least 15mins. Venelana was trying to catch her breath.

However I didn't give her that chance. So I pulled myself out of her. Then laid her on her back while I got on top of her. I got into the missionary position. Naruto didn't even wait to inform her. He's just thrusted his dick back inside of her pussy.

This time I wasn't going to go slow at all. I was giving her powerful deep thrust with every thrust.

Venelana was moaning loudly. I was looking at her face while I was pounding her pussy. She opened her eyes and we just stared at each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for a heated kiss. I returned it with full force as I kept thrusting into her pussy.

She also wrapped her legs around me. "Deeper go deeper Naruto-kun." She said in-between our kiss.

So I did what she wanted. I thrusted even deeper inside of her. Hitting her womb with every stroke. Venelana kept her legs around my waist. Moaning my name loudly.

Eventually we climaxed with each other again while still kissing.

Next Venelana rolled us over so she was on top. Then she began bouncing on my dick. I grabbed her ass. I was about to thrust with her. Until she kissed me hard. "Don't, I want to show you just how good I am." She whispered in my ear.

From that point on Venelana rode me like a horse. Her ass was clapping against my skin each time she slammed against me. I didn't even know how long she rode me for. But I know both of us came twice so far from this position.

We kept fucking each other for an hour. Before we settled for cuddling with each other. I had my arm around her waist while she had her leg across both of mine while laying her head on my chest.

"So how did I do mother?" I wondered.

Venelana leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Absolutely wonderful dear, you've ruined me for my husband now. So I hope you are ready to take responsibility." She said.

"You mean?"

"Yes I want to keep doing this with you. That's how much you've impressed me. So you will be seeing more of me from now on. Is that alright with you?" Venelana asked.

"Of course but you'll have to fight for your share of me. The girls sometimes get into fights over who gets to have me. Rias does a good job managing them. But even she still gets jealous sometimes." I told her.

"That's fine with me. I'm sure I'll find a way to get my share. Venelana smirked as she pulled me on top of her.

We continued to have sex for awhile once she did that. Eventually I returned home. When I did, all of the girls were in the pool. So I went over by them. "Hey girls I'm back."

Akeno was the first to greet me since she sitting at the edge of the pool. She only had her legs in the water. "Welcome back Naruto-kun, how did you time with Lady Gremory go?" Akeno asked.

"Way better than any other time." I replied with a smirk.

Rias who was reading a book at one of the table with her glasses. Instantly rushed towards me. "Naruto! Did it really happened?" Rias questioned.

I nodded which in turn made Rias pass out. I caught her then laid her down on one of the reclined pool chairs. "Yeah believe me Rias-chan I know." I said.

"Naruto-kun, why did she pass out like that?" Asia asked with worry in her tone. She was in the pool with Koneko and Kuroka.

Being the perverted red dragon emperor he is. Naruto took glances at all of them in their bathing suits. It wasn't the first time he's seen them. But he couldn't help but to check them out every time they put them on.

"If you found out that your significant other was actually able to have sex with your mother. I'm sure you would pass out too. Rias isn't mad since I told her that her mother turns me on. She told me that her mother sometimes has sex with other men while still being married to her father. Rias also said that she wouldn't mind if I was to have sex with her one day. So I'm pretty sure, she just passed out from the shock of it actually happening." I explained.

Asia and Akeno were shocked hearing this. Kuroka bursted out into laughter. "Oh man he actually fucked his girlfriend's own mother! Naruto-sama you are truly a man of legends." She cried out laughing.

Koneko sighed then just looked at me with a deadpanned expression. "You're truly the worst. A perverted red dragon emperor. I'm not even surprised anymore." This was her usual response to whenever I do something perverted if it doesn't involve her. But I knew she didn't mean any harm by it. I find it funny every time she says it.

"Hey it really wasn't my fault. She came onto me! She asked me how long was I gonna take to make a move on her. Then she teleported me to a bedroom, pushed me on the bed and started seducing me. Do you know how hard it is to push a beautiful woman like her off. Damn near impossible just like it's impossible for me to resist any of you." I said.

Akeno ended up giggling. "This sounds just like something that would only happen to you Naruto-kun."

Asia had a blush on her face. "A-Ano how was it Naruto-kun." She asked.

Everyone looked at Asia in shock. To think that precious little Asia would be so bold to ask such a question. Granted she has sex with Naruto herself. But she's still just too pure.

A smirk formed on my face. "My little Asia-chan asking me a kinky question like that? I can see I'm becoming an influence on you." I teased her.

Asia blushed even more. "Well i-it's not my fault you got me addicted to sex."

"No it's not, to answer your question my love. It was fantastic." I answered.

Rias had woken back up. She sat up and looked at Naruto. "So did you seduce her or did she seduce you?" She asked.

"She seduced me. Gotta say she's even sexier when she tries to get what she wants." I admitted.

Rias sighed. "Let me guess, she's coming back for more isn't she?"

"Yep how did you know?" I questioned.

"Because I know how good you feel during sex. Hell we all do, it's very addicting since you somehow always hit all the right spots. She would be crazy to not want more sex from you." Rias summarized.

I felt pride rise in my chest hearing her answer. It was good to know just how good I was at pleasing women. "She did say I ruined her for your father." I said.

"Ew just ew, but I'm not surprised in the slightest." Rias replied.

After that happened, I went to go take a shower. My body sweated quite a bit when I was having sex with Venelana. I stood in there for about an hour. Just thinking about how much my life has changed in a half of year. I'm enjoying my new life so much that I hardly think about Konoha anymore. I did miss my friends but it was nice to be in a world where you didn't have to fight for acceptance. Obviously not acceptance from the world but from the ones who you first met that treats you like family from day 1. I didn't have to worry about trying to change my closest friend's dark heart. While I felt bad for Sasuke. The guy tried to kill me more than once. He chose his path and yet I tried everything I could do to save him. Even after our last battle when we defeated Kaguya. I had to lose an arm just to get Sasuke to see that his path was not the right way to go about things.

I didn't have to worry about anything about the elemental nations anymore. While I knew it was a way to go back by using magic. I didn't want to go back. I lost all interest in being the hokage. My once one and only dream is no longer important to me. Whatever happens in Konoha really isn't my problem anymore. I was sent here for a reason. So it's no point in ever going back. I was literally living the life most men would kill for. Even though some girls were attractive back in the elemental nations. None of them could compare to the women I'm surrounded by now. I'm grateful that I got to meet and fight in battle with my father. And meet my mother. I know for a fact that they would want me to do whatever makes me happy. They are always watching over me.

Once I was out of the shower. It was time to do some training for the day. I was working on creating similar to the rasengan but only using my devil energy.

It was a lot tougher to do than actually learning the rasengan. Thanks to the training on controlling my devil energy from Akeno, Kuroka and Venelana. I had much better control over my magic. Allowing me to learn more spells. Kuroka had an abundance of spells that she knew. So she taught me a couple of them. One involving releasing a blast of black fire. She didn't have a name for the spell. So I named it Amaterasu. It reminded me of Sasuke's and Itachi's technique. Kuroka liked the name so it was agreed on.

This technique I was learning was supposed to be a sphere of concentrated energy. Chakra was easier to control than demonic energy. So I had a habit of having this technique of exploding when it wasn't stable enough to stay in shape.

Times like this makes me a bit jealous that I can't use the power of destruction like those of who is either apart or related to the Bael family. It caused such a destructive force.

I kept trying to kept my energy stabilized. Finally after many trial and error. I was able to maintain the shape of my devil energy as a sphere. So I held the red sphere out then fire it off at a huge pillar of earth Kuroka forgot to get rid of.

When the sphere collided with the pillar. A huge explosion was the result. Once the smoke cleared, the entire pillar was gone.

"Oh yeah I definitely like the power it packs. Now I have to learn how to fire multiple of those. That's sure to be an overkill right?" I said to myself.

Unfortunately I couldn't think of a name for it. So it was decided that it would be figured out later.

The next day came, I found myself waking up to feeling my lower half being attended to. This became a normal thing once everyone had their piece of me. Almost everyday one of the girls were giving me either a blowjob or handjob when I woke up. Considering how half of the time they all sleep in the same bed as me. It was bound to happen eventually. Thankfully Sirzechs provided my room with a huge bed that could fit multiple people on it. More than enough the 6 of them.

I opened my eyes to see that it was actually both Rias and Asia who were giving me a blowjob.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Both of them greeted me.

"Morning you two, what did I do to deserve such treatment this morning?" I asked while moaning feeling Asia suck on my balls.

"Well we decided since both of us wanted to awake you like this. We should do it together." Rias answered as she was licking my shaft.

"I see." I groaned.

"Does this feel good Naruto-kun?" Asia asked.

"Yes my blonde queen it does." I replied.

I did nothing but sit back and enjoy the show. After I came, I had a threesome with them. This was the first time I had a threesome with any of them. As far as I know, they all liked to have me to themselves whenever I was sexually intimate with them.

Once that was over with, we got ready for breakfast and school. Breakfast was the same as usual. School was entertaining. The perverted duo Matsuda and Motohama were chased around the academy more than once today. The kendo girls beat them senseless this time. But all they did was go peak at the next group of girls.

I had an appointment with one of my regular's today. Making contracts came easy to me. So I had a good reputation with our clients. This particular regular was different though. He may not now but I can tell he's a fallen angel. His scent reeked out it. But he was actually pretty cool. They always had good conversations and the guy showed Naruto a few video games that he plays. Another reason why Naruto preferred Japan over Konoha was because Konoha didn't have anime or video games.

Before I left the club room. Rias had informed the group about a fallen angel named Azazel who was actually supposed to be at the upcoming meeting between the three factions. I was very interested to meet some of the other leaders.

I used a teleportation circle to go to my regular's home. Kuroka taught me how to use teleportation magic. So now I didn't need the teleportation flyer that Sirzechs gave me.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. The door opened revealing my regular who is a fallen angel. We did the usual, just talked and played video games for about 30 minutes.

"So I guess now is good as anytime to drop the act huh Sekiryuutei." He said.

I looked at him with an confused expression before he stood up and revealed his wings. "My name is Azazel. I'm the former Governor General of the fallen angels and Grigori. Sorry I didn't formally introduce myself before. But I wanted to study you more." Azazel said.

Of course my regular would be the guy I was just warned about. Azazel is apparently known for collecting sacred gears. "You know I already knew you were a fallen angel because of your scent. But to think you are actually Azazel is just some shit that would happen to me. So how come you haven't tried to take my sacred gear?" I asked.

"Because you're an interesting fellow. Also Vali would be upset with me if I did such a thing before having his chance to fight you." Azazel answered.

"So now what? Are you gonna try and kill me? I doubt it considering I don't sense any ill intent coming from you." I questioned.

Azazel raised one of his eyebrows. "A sensor of emotions I see. That is quite a rare ability. But no you're right I'm not. I actually want you to do me a favor if you will." He said.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"My former comrade Kokabiel is planning something. He and his two followers named Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei stole three of the seven Excalibur swords from the church. I suspect it's some experimentation involve in order to make Freed able to use them. I want you to try and defeat them. I would prefer if you didn't kill Kokabiel. I have my own plans for him but if it's unavoidable then do what you must. I'm sending Vali to capture him. But I have a feeling that you guys may encounter him before Vali gets here." Azazel explained.

"Huh so basically you want us to kick his ass and let Vali take him away. Hm well this will be my first time meeting the guy. Kuroka tells me he could come off as an asshole but he's a good person when it comes down to it." I said.

"It still surprises me how you were able to get her to fall for you. Every man who has attempted to even make a move on her was eventually killed by her." Azazel voiced.

"Yeah she told me about that- wait a second you were spying on us weren't you? That's the only way you could know about me being involved with her." I questioned him.

Azazel held his hands up. "Guilty as charge but I also heard about it from Kuroka whenever I would be around Vali and his team. She always talks about you and her little sister. But she doesn't know that I'm one of your clients. Otherwise you would've been found out about me."

"Well whatever, I'll take care of this favor for you. Besides that Kokabiel guy sounds like he isn't up to any good anyways." Naruto told him.

"Yeah he can be a pain in the ass." Azazel said.

When that appointment was over. I teleported home. I informed Rias and the others about meeting Azazel. Kuroka said she was going to give him a piece of her mind for not telling her that he was one of my clients.

It was agreed upon to take care of his favor. Kiba especially wanted to have parts in this because he was a survivor Holy Sword Project which he just recently found out during his fight with Freed last night. Valiper was the person in charge of the experiment. Hearing that really pissed me off. So I talked to Kiba one on one.

"Hey Kiba just so you know. If you ever need help with something or just want to talk. I'm here for you man. You're my best friend." I said.

Kiba looked at me with wide eyes. "Thank you Naruto. I appreciate that."

I smiled then grabbed his shoulder. "Hey come on let's go spar so you can get some of that pent up anger outta your system. I'm sure your group of girls wouldn't want to see their prince Kiba in a bad mood." I teased him.

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Kiba agreed.

I gotta admit though. Pretty boy can definitely be intimidating when he's angry. His sacred gear isn't just for show. He has the skills to go along with it.

The next day came and we were all in the club room with two visitors. Apparently while I was with Azazel. Sona called Rias to tell her that two mysterious people wanted to meet her.

"So what made you two want to meet me? Who exactly are you?"Rias asked.

"I am Xenovia Quarta, to my left is Irina Shidou. We are members from the church who were sent to this area to deal with some issues going on in this town." Xenovia replied.

"If you are talking about the Excalibur swords being missing. Then we already know. However if you are here to tell us go back off. You are too late we already accepted an request to handle the situation." Rias informed them.

"Sorry but it's best if you just let us handle it. Devils have no reason to be involved with church issues anyways." Xenovia retorted.

"That may be but this is happening in _my _territory. So it is my responsibility that this gets taken care of." Rias smiled but a red outline glowed around her for a brief second.

Uh oh Rias is getting pissed. Time to try to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand.

"Why not we just work together to take care of the problem? After all it makes sense to have as much help as we can get. I'm not sure if you two know this but a one of the leaders of the fallen angel is going to try to cause some major problems soon. So it's really in our best interest if we all work together." I suggested.

"Even if we agree. How do we know you are strong enough to assist us?" Xenovia asked.

"Well how about you guys fight me and Kiba. That way you will know we are capable." I offered.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Xenovia." Irina said.

"Fine let's go." Xenovia got up and walked out.

We all went outside to the back of the old school house so no one would see us.

"Ok no killing blows. Just a friendly match got it?" I asked.

Both Xenovia and Irina nodded. Kiba charged towards Xenovia who in turned met his sword strike with one of her own.

While their battle had started. I was looking at Irina. "So do you really wanna fight? I have no issues if you do. But I don't like fighting against pretty girls." I asked.

Irina smiled saying. "I don't like fighting good looking guys either. But hey here we are."

I smirked. "Touché."

Irina charged at me with her sword. Thankfully I was skilled enough with magic that I could make an energy sword from my dragon gauntlet. So that's exactly what I did to counter Irina's attack.

We fought for a few minutes. Nothing more than just sword fighting. I could tell she wasn't putting her all into it. Which was understandable considering neither was he.

Xenovia ended up beating Kiba because he wasn't completely focused on his opponent. The blunette told Kiba that next time pay more attention or he'll get killed.

"Well so are we fit to 'assist you' Xenovia?" I asked.

"Yes you are, even if I said different I'm sure you still would've intervened anyways. We will meet you guys back here tomorrow." Xenovia replied as she walked away.

"See you around blondie-kun." Irina waved while she followed her friend.

I turned to the group. "That was easy." I voiced.

"Which was? The fight or the fact that you potentially have another member joining your harem." Rias asked.

"Probably both knowing Naruto-kun." Akeno said.

"You're 100% right Akeno-chan. They're good just not good enough yet. Like the rest of us." Naruto responded.

Koneko gave me a deadpanned expression. "Coming from the guy who could have took on both on them at the same time with ease." She said.

"Not with ease if it's by sword fighting. Both of them have a lot more experience than I do with swords. So I would probably lose that battle. But I like my chances against them overall." I replied.

Kuroka rolled her eyes. "Please Naruto-sama, neither one of them would last more than 30 seconds at max if you were to get serious with them." She added.

"Bu-" I was cut off by Asia.

"Um your scale mail protects you from devil weaknesses Naruto-kun." Asia voiced.

"Damn it Asia-chan how did you know what I was going to say?" I whined.

Asia smiled. "Because I know how are you Naruto-kun."

All I could do was sigh knowing she was right.

Later on that day after I finished training Gasper to help him control his powers. I went in town trying to find Xenovia and Irina. My thoughts while searching had drifted back to Gasper. He still had trouble with being around people he didn't know. It wasn't as bad as it was before. Which was an huge improvement considering how closed off he was before. Gasper's time powers were coming along as well. He still had some trouble fully controlling them. But he was determined to keep practicing so he could be useful to us in battle. Honestly his powers could come in handy against Kokabiel or any other future enemies.

I ended up finding the two girls on a corner trying to convince people to give them money. Normally you wouldn't expect people from the church to do this type of thing.

"Yo." I greeted them.

Both girls turned to see me. "Oh it's you blondie-kun, were you looking for us?" Irina asked.

"Yeah I wanted to get to know you guys." I told her.

Xenovia gave me an odd look. "Aren't you a devil? Shouldn't you know that devils don't tend to be fond of people from the church."

"Yeah I do but who the hell cares? I'm not your typical devil. So do you guys wanna go to a restaurant. It's my treat." I offered.

Irina had a happy expression on her face. Xenovia on the other hand. "We don't need any help fr-" The growling stomach of Irina's and her own made their case.

"Come on Xenovia, we haven't eaten in three days plus we will need all the strength we can get for tomorrow." Irina told her friend.

The blunette sighed. "Ok ok I got it already. Lead the way blonde."

"Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. But just call me Naruto. Sorry it was rude of me not to introduce myself to you two earlier." I apologized.

"It's fine Naruto-kun." Irina assured.

We went to a cafe, Xenovia and Irina ate to their hearts content. Plate after plate was being devoured by them. It was not surprising knowing that they haven't eaten in three days.

Awhile had gone by before they finally stopped eating. We were all able to talk afterwards.

Turns out Irina was always at church during her childhood. While Xenovia was practically raised in one. Xenovia was also one of the rare natural born wielders of a holy sword. Making her the only one who could master her legendary Ex-Durandal.

Irina and Xenovia learned how I was from a different world. They were shocked to hear that I was a child solider. Xenovia couldn't imagine being a child trained to go to war. While she was trained at a young age by her guardian. It wasn't for war purposes. Irina just gave me a hug. It brought her to tears hearing how much I had to go through.

We talked about other things after. It was nice talking to them. I did notice how Irina had the tendency to check me out when she thought I wasn't paying attention.

"So do you guys have a place to stay for the night?" I asked.

"Not really since Irina here decided to spend all of our money on a painting." Xenovia grumbled.

"Hey that painting was worth it!" Irina countered.

"How if it spent all of our money! We couldn't eat for three days dummy!" Xenovia retorted.

"Well since you don't. You are welcomed to stay at my place. I have spare rooms you two can sleep in. Although be warned that it's more like a mansion than a regular house." I offered.

"Xenovia." Irina said.

"I know I know Irina." Xenovia replied. "We will take you up on your offer."

Once I paid the bill, I teleported us to my home. Rias and the girls were informed that Xenovia and Irina were staying for the night.

That worked out pretty well since Asia and Koneko got to know the girls more. Akeno was taking care of something for Rias. Rias had other matters to attend to. So that left me with Kuroka. Who decided to take me to my bedroom to have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came around, when I woke up. I could see that Kuroka was ontop of me with my dick still inside of her. Last night was definitely one to remember.

"I see you are awake Naruto-sama." Kuroka said.

"Talking later, sex now." I said.

My dick was already hard so I just needed to move. I thrusted into Kuroka while she just took it.

Naruto pounded her pussy just like he did all last night. My strokes went deep to her womb every time I thrust. Kuroka was moaning my name.

Kuroka was my beautiful black cat. She always knew of a way to get me horny. She was real sneaky too. Sometimes Kuroka would use her magic while she's giving me a massage to get me hornier quicker. Not that I minded. I was always welcome to pleasing my girls.

Eventually Kuroka came, once she did. She hopped off to give me a blowjob. This time she wanted to swallow my seed instead of having it shoot inside of her.

One of the reason's Kuroka wasn't pregnant yet was because of the academy taught jutsu that prevents your sperm from merging with my semen. Since I've been having so much sex the past few months. The jutsu is so used to being used that my body automatically separates the sperm if I'm having sex. If I'm receiving oral then my sperm merged with my semen like normal. Basically no one would be getting pregnant until I wanted them to.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kuroka deepthroating me again. When she brought her lips to suck on my tip. I came inside of her mouth. She swallowed every last drop. "Mmm~ delicious as always Naruto-sama." Kuroka smiled.

I'm glad that Kuroka respected my wishes on waiting to have children. She didn't mind as long as I promised that I would have a child with her one day. Now Kuroka just loved having sex with me. The feeling was mutual. "I love you Kuroka-chan." I said to her.

Kuroka leaned up towards my face. "I love you too Naruto-sama. I'm forever yours my beloved." She smashed our lips together for a heated kiss.

Yep it was no way in hell I was going to lose Kuroka. That goes for any of my lovely ladies. But Kuroka was definitely one I couldn't lose.

As if she was reading my mind. "Don't worry you will never lose me Naruto-sama. I won't leave your side. I belong to you foxy-kun." She kissed me again.

Me and Kuroka eventually got up to go take a bath. We washed each other off then headed downstairs. I greeted all of my girls with a kiss. Then I greeted Irina and Xenovia normally. Irina looked somewhat jealous when she saw me give a kiss to the girls.

Since school was closed today. We all decided to hangout around town. I called Kiba and Gasper asking if they wanted to join. But Kiba said he had a date. But he would catch up with us before we meet up tonight. Gasper told me he wanted to stay inside because a new video game for his hand held console came out. That sounded just like something Gasper would do.

So I just let the girls decide on where they wanted to go. Irina was somewhat familiar with the town. But Xenovia wasn't so Asia wanted to give them a tour.

We visited many places. From parks, bridges, stores, cafes you name it. I didn't mind one bit. I enjoyed spending quality time with the girls.

That's how most of the day was spent. What caught my attention was how easily Xenovia and Irina fit into the group. Xenovia had her awkward moments here and there. However i found it funny whenever it happened.

Finally night time had arrived. We met up with Sona and her peerage. Their job was to create a barrier strong enough to protect the town from suffering any damage. My hope was that my balance breaker would be more than enough. Kiba and Gasper also met up with us.

Kiba had known where to go. He fought freed a couple days ago when he was wandering around town during the night.

Rias and Sona knew it was risky getting involved with issues that involve the church. However Rias knew that Naruto didn't like going back on his word. That man could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. So she decided to go along with it. If anybody here could defeat Kokabiel. It was definitely Naruto.

When we arrived at the area. Everyone who was a devil felt their senses go off.

Koneko called out. "From above!"

Freed laughed as he jumped down to attack. Kiba quickly pulled out a sword from using his sacred gear. He met Freed's attack. While Kiba was fighting Freed. Valiper made his appearance.

I really didn't want to listen to him talk. So I used shunshin no jutsu to appear in front of him. By the time he realized what had happened it was already too late. I had a rasengan formed in my hand already. I shoved it into his stomach. It blew a hole through his body because my chakra was laced with my devil energy. Resulting in my chakra becoming more potent.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were all fighting against Freed. The man quickly realized he was fighting a losing battle. So he immediately made a run for it. Unfortunately for him, Kuroka had created a poison mist cloud that he ran straight through. Causing him to start violently coughing. Kiba ended delivering the killing blow by stabbing him in the back through his heart.

"Before any of you start saying how easy this was. Remember those two were never strong. Valper was a fake ass priest. While Freed was only strong because of the sword he wielded. Not his actual skill with it. I'm assuming Kokabiel will provide more of a challenge than they did. Remember the main reason we all came out was in hope of catching Kokabiel around." I said to everyone.

"I wonder how long will it take for him to show up." Saji voiced.

"If I had to guess, not long maybe a day at max." Sona replied.

"How about right now?" A voice said from above.

We all looked up to see a fallen angel who had an real evil look on his face. The sky itself turned a purple-ish color instead of the regular midnight blue.

"A fallen angel." Koneko voiced.

"He has 10 wings, he's of the leader class." Sona noted.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose? Daughter of the house of Gremory. My name is Kokabiel." Kokabiel introduced himself.

Rias took a step forward. "Good evening, leader of the angels who fell. I am Rias Gremory. Glad to make your acquaintance." She smiled.

"Your crimson hair is beautiful. You look just like your brother, the Scarlet-haired Devil King, Sirzechs. It's so infuriating it makes me want to vomit." Kokabiel replied with his evil smile.

"And? Why did you contact me? It's rare to be able to see a leader up close." Rias asked.

"I was just thinking of starting with your stronghold, Kuoh Academy, and running wild in this town. If I do that, Sirzechs will come out even if he doesn't want to. Right?" Kokabiel questioned.

Rias narrowed her eyes at him. "If you do that, the war between God, the fallen angels and the devils will break out again."

Kokabiel laughed. "I thought if I stole the Excaliburs. Michael would come after me. But all I got were some small fry exorcists. And two lowly holy sword users. How extremely disappointing."

"Then your goal was..." Sona trailed off.

"Was to start a war?" Rias finished.

"That's right, that's exactly right! After the three way war ended. I was so bored. Azazel and Shemhazai were being too passive about the next war too." Kokabiel said.

"I've definitely heard of those names before." I voiced.

"That Azazel not only was he being passive about the war. But he started collecting these weird things called sacred gears. He's completely immersed in his study of them." Kokabiel said.

"Azazel actually hired me to deal with you." I replied.

"Oh? Well it's too bad that your boosted gear is of no use to me. Azazel may want it since he's an extreme collector. As you probably know. Fallen angels, gods, devils they are only just barely in a state of equilibrium. So if that the case I may as well start a war with my own hands." Kokabiel decided with his grin looking even more evil.

"You're a complete war maniac." Rias summarized.

"That's why I'm using you devils this time. Lucifer's little sister, Rias Gremory, and Leviathan little sister, Sona Sitri. There must be a lot of power hanging over the school you two attend. I'll be able to enjoy the chaos there. It'll be a great war zone." Kokabiel voiced.

"And you really think we are just going to let you get away with this Kokabiel? Get real my Naruto-sama can handle you with ease. You're nothing but a crazy war idiot." Kuroka told the fallen angel leader.

"Oh? Kuroka so I see a devil of your status is hanging around these lowly devils. Too bad I'll have to kill you along with them." Kokabiel replied

"Nya now that's funny. Like you could kill me. You aren't even on Azazel's level. So don't even start." Kuroka replied.

"Hm whatever then. Let's have a nice war Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel shouted as he fired yellow bolts of magic at us.

Sona, Rias, Tsubaki and Kuroka used a barrier to block the explosion from us. Kokabiel ended up getting away.

"He headed toward Kuoh Academy." Koneko pointed out.

I looked over towards Kiba. "Hey Kiba were you ever able to unlock your balance breaker?" I asked him.

"Actually yes I did, it happened last night while I was training myself. I was so caught up in my emotions that I was able to access it." Kiba answered as he used his sword birth sacred gear to create a holy demonic sword.

Yuuto, congratulations on achieving it." Rias said to him.

"Hai good job indeed Kiba." Akeno added.

"Thank you Bucho, Akeno-san. I don't know how but I'm now able to make holy demonic swords." Kiba stared.

"Shouldn't that be impossible? I mean would God even allow something like that to happen?" I wondered.

"No that shouldn't be possible to achieve unless...something has happened to God." Xenovia said.

"Xenovia, you don't think?" Irina asked.

"I hope not Irina. I truly hope not." Xenovia replied.

We all made our way to the school. Before we arrived I asked Rias if she could contact her brother for me.

She called Sirzechs from her cell phone. I waited for him to answer.

"What is it Rias?" Sirzechs picked up.

"It's me Sirzechs." I said.

Sona looked over to Rias. "He can call Lord Lucifer by his first name?" She wondered.

"Hai Naruto is real close to my family. He talks and go hang around Sirzechs often. Onii-sama thinks of highly of Naruto. Same could be said for my mother and father." Rias answered.

"Well he's definitely one of a kind. Didn't it take all of your pawn pieces to revive him?" Sona asked.

"Yeah and he's worth every piece. If it's anybody here who can take down Kokabiel. It's him Sona." Rias said to her.

Her words had Sona thinking. Thinking about Naruto.

"Oh Naruto what can I do for you?" Sirzechs asked him.

"I assume you know that Kokabiel is attacking right?" I said to him.

"Yes I was about to send 1,000 of my men to help you guys out." Sirzechs replied.

"Don't, It's only Kokabiel attacking. We can handle it. Even if he is leader class. It's no way I'm allowing him to get away with this." I told him.

"Are you sure Naruto? I know you are strong. But you still are inexperienced compared to Kokabiel." Sirzechs wondered.

"I'm positive, trust me on this Sirzechs. It's a good chance that even if I don't defeat him. Vali should be here to handle the rest before your troops even get here." I replied.

"Vali?" The red hair king asked.

"Long story short, Azazel asked me to take care of Kokabiel since he's one of my regular clients. He said he was going to send Vali to come get him. But I may end up killing him before Vali even gets here." Naruto voiced.

Sirzechs sighed. "Ok I'll leave this to you Naruto. Just make sure you keep the girls safe. I know my little sister is strong. But she still isn't on Kokabiel's level yet."

"Of course I will, you know me Sirzechs." I smirked.

Once I hung up, I gave Rias back her phone. That's when Sona decided to speak up. "Rias you and your family go take care of Kokabiel. While the student council will put a barrier around the school to protect the town from any damage." Sona voiced to Rias.

"Alright Sona, let's head in there everyone." Rias said.

Everyone from the occult research club, Xenovia and Irina walked inside the school. Sona and her peerage started putting up the barrier.

I promoted myself to a Queen piece when we got in.

"Let's survive this so we can all go to school again my beloved servants." Rias instructed her servants.

"Hai Bucho." Each of her servants replied.

Gasper was afraid, this was his first time about to be apart of a big fight. I could see his uncertainty. So I grabbed him shoulder.

He looked at me. "Naruto-senpai?" He asked.

"Don't worry Gasper, I won't allow anything to happen to you. Any of you for that matter. I won't let you come into harms way." I said to him.

That gave him some confidence. "Hai Naruto-senpai." Gasper said.

Xenovia was having her own thoughts. She never expressed this. But she always wanted to go to a regular high school. She's been raised in a church all of her life. So seeing different people around her age group interact everyday was interesting to her. Looking at the academy brought out these feelings.

At the school yard, a gold energy was flowing in the air.

"Seems like the 4 Excaliburs are forming into one." Kokabiel said from the chair he was sitting in.

Everyone looked up to see him looking down at them. "So is Sirzechs coming or Serafall?" He asked.

"We are here in their place." Rias answered.

Kokabiel made a lance of light. Then shot it at an empty building on the school ground. The building was destroyed.

"Damn that sure packs some power." I noted.

"Are you scared partner?" Ddraig asked.

"Hell no I just never saw a lance of light that big before." I responded.

"Hm that's what I want to hear. Make sure you give it to him good partner. Be careful though he is a man who survived against God and the Devil King." Ddraig said.

"I hear you Ddraig." I replied.

"Interesting well let's see how you fair against my pet!" Kokabiel yelled.

He chair shot down a stream of energy. A magic circle had brought an animal out of it.

"Cerberus?" Rias voiced.

Asia hid behind me. "Naruto-kun.."

I looked back at her. "I'll protect you Asia so don't worry my love." I reassured her.

"So he summoned the watch dog of hades." Akeno said.

"To think he would bring that to the human world. Let's go Akeno, Kuroka you handle the other one. Naruto boost mine and Akeno's power." Rias ordered.

"You got it Rias-chan. Come on Shirone help me out with this." Kuroka answered.

"Can't you handle this on you own nee-chan?" Koneko asked.

"Yes but it would be so much fun fighting together with my dear little sister." Kuroka reasoned.

Koneko just shook her head. "Hai nee-chan."

Kuroka and Koneko handled one Cerberus. I released my sacred gear. I boosted my power instantly then transferred in to Akeno and Rias. I even transferred some to Koneko and Kuroka just to be safe.

Kuroka moaned feeling the power course through her body. "Anata how thoughtful of you." She voiced as she began channeling her youki into a powerful attack.

She destroyed the beast once she released a massive ray of purple energy.

Akeno and Rias combined their attacks to finish off the other one. Rias had sent another wave of energy at Kokabiel. Who in turn brushed her attack off like it was a flea.

That's when a ray of yellow light came from the Excalibur in the ground.

"Well that does it for this town. In less than 20 minutes it will be nothing left of it. The only way to save it is by defeating me. So what will you do Rias Gremory!?" Kokabiel stated.

"Isn't that obvious?" Rias sent a wave destructive energy at him.

Kokabiel took control over her energy. Akeno quickly followed up with an bolt of lighting. The fallen angel leader did the same with her attack. Combined the two attacks together into a bigger one. And sent it straight at Rias.

Akeno quickly good in front of Rias to protect her. The blast collided with the girls. With Akeno taking the full brunt.

"Akeno!" Rias called out as Akeno was falling to the ground.

"Akeno-chan!" I rushed over and caught her in my arms.

Akeno looked up. "Naruto-kun?" She said.

"Are you ok Akeno?" I asked.

"Hai, sorry right after you had to give us your energy too." Akeno apologized.

"That doesn't matter my love." I assured her then looked at up Kokabiel. "Oi you bastard how dare you do that do my Akeno-chan!" I yelled at him. Naruto brought of his devil wings, flew towards Kokabiel to fire a dragon shot at him.

Akeno was blushing at Naruto anger about her being hurt. "Just another reason why I love you Naruto-kun.." She said to herself.

Kokabiel dodged the blast. Thankfully it didn't destroy the barrier when it collided.

Kiba released his holy-devil sword. Xenovia released her Durandal. When Kokabiel landed on the ground. The two swordsman charged at trying to take him on together.

The fallen angel leader sent lances at them. Kiba and Xenovia were able to dodge the attack. Kokabiel ascended into the air to avoid their sword strikes. Kiba jumped attacking Kokabiel with his sword. Said fallen angel avoided the pretty boy devil and sent him to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Xenovia caught Kiba so he wouldn't take a bad fall.

Kokabiel quickly had to avoid a wave of black fire from Kuroka. If that would've hit him. He knew he was be severely damaged.

However Kokabiel slipped up by not paying attention. I hit him with my rasengan from behind. Sending him crashing into the ground.

Kokabiel got up. "Interesting very interesting Sekiryuutei!" He yelled.

Asia was healing Akeno. Rias was by them. Kiba had used two of his holy-devil swords to cut through Kokabiel. However the fallen angel caught both of them with his hands. But Kiba quickly formed a sword between his teeth. Swinging it to get a small cut on Kokabiel's face. The leader of the fallen angels moved back to get some space. He sent a bolt of energy towards Kiba. Xenovia made it just in time to block it with her Durandal.

"You sure have some interesting pieces Rias Gremory. A user of sword birth and twilight healing. A vampire who hasn't made a move yet. The daughter of Baraqiel along with the red dragon emperor. You even have Kuroka on your side. Just like your brother. You sure pick up some inferior trash." Kokabiel taunted at Rias.

Rias anger went through the roof as she released her demonic power. "How dare you not only insult my older brother..or leader but you insult my precious servants and friends! You deserve nothing less than death!" She fired a huge blast of her energy at him.

Kokabiel laughed, he held his ground against her. "Heh and you priest sure fight hard for someone who just lost their master." He voiced.

"W-What are you talking about?" Irina asked.

The fallen angel just laughed again. Xenovia yelled. "Answer her Kokabiel!"

"That's right since I'm trying to start a war. It's no point in hiding it anymore. During previous three-way war. God died along with the other four great devil kings!" He answered.

Well that was a bombshell. Never thought God could actually died. You learn something new everyday.

Xenovia, Irina and Asia were shook the most by this news.

"No way God died?" Rias said.

"This is news to me as well." Kuroka voiced.

"I-I can't believe it.." Irina uttered in disbelief.

"T-That can't be true!" Xenovia said.

Kokabiel smirked. "During the previous war, the devil king along with many of their high level devils were lost. Angel and fallen angels suffered even more losses than that. We lost almost everyone except for our leaders. The pure angels couldn't increase their numbers. Purebred devils are rare to come by."

"H-How could this be true?" Asia wondered.

"All sides have been ruined to the point where we have to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the factions decided to keep this a secret so that that god fearing humans would continue on." He continued.

Xenovia and Irina fell to the ground. Irina was in tears while Xenovia just couldn't process what she was hearing.

"Not like I care about any of that. What I can't take is that with God dead and the devil kings dead. It was decided that continuing war was pointless! I can't take it! I can't take it! You want me to calm down after raising my fist?! If we had continued fighting, we would've won! Even that bastard Azazel declared that there would not be another war! What the fuck?!" Kokabiel roared in anger.

"If God doesn't exist then who are we supposed to give our love to?" Asia asked.

"Hm Michael is doing a good job you know. He's keeping the angels and humans together in God's place." Kokabiel answered.

"Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent?" Xenovia questioned.

"As long as the system works, prayers and exorcisms will operate to a certain extent." He replied.

Both Asia and Irina fainted. Koneko caught Asia, Kiba caught Irina.

"Asia, Irina!" I said.

"That's a natural reaction, I'm surprised I can still think at a time like this." Xenovia voiced.

"However the number of believers in God had dropped drastically. Without anyone to manage the balance between good and evil. It's no wonder how something so contradictory like a holy-devil sword would exist. Otherwise it would be unthinkable for something like that to exist. I'll continue the war even if I have to do it myself by taking your heads!" Kokabiel yelled.

Akeno looked at Rias. "Rias."

Rias was a bit shaken up. "Again I let my pride get in the way. It's my fault that.."

"Don't fuck with me!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me. "Naruto?" Rias said.

"I'm not going to let you destroy this town or my friends for your bullshit reasons. Beside..besides I'm going to become the Harem King!" I roared with pride as I raised my gauntlet in the air.

Xenovia looked at me with a confused expression. "Huh?" She said.

"I'm not going to let someone like you get in the way of my plans!" I told Kokabiel.

The fallen angel chuckled. "Harem King? That's what the red dragon emperor wants? Then why don't you come with me? You can be the Harem King in no time. Beautiful girls falling at your feet everywhere you go. You can just hang on to the ones you like." He offered.

This was tempting. It wasn't like I was actually going to do it. But I can't lie it's tempting. "I-I'm not going to fall for your sweet words." I replied.

"Naruto!" All of my girls called out.

"Hai! Sorry you all know how I get once I hear the word harem." I responded a bit nervous.

"Mou Naruto if it's that big of a deal. We can have fun once we go back home." Rias sighed.

"Naruto you have me. Your little neko-chan." Koneko reminded me.

"Ara Ara Naruto-sama, I could always please you later on myself." Akeno teased.

"I could please you right now Naruto-sama~." Kuroka seductively told me.

Asia had woke back up. "Naruto-kun I won't lose out to the others." She said.

"Come on Naruto-kun, win this so we can go home and entertain you already." Rias voiced.

A vision of all of my girls beautiful naked bodies flash through my mind.

An explosion of energy bursted from my gauntlet. Completely surrounding my body.

Koneko sighed. "He is absolutely the worst pervert."

"He is but that's just another reason we love him Shirone." Kuroka said.

My scale mail armor was clad on my body. My dragon wings were stretched out. "Kokabiel it's the end of you!" I yelled at him.

Naruto instantly zoomed to Kokabiel, punching him into the ground causing a crater.

Gasper decided to use his time abilities to freeze Kokabiel's body.

I noticed it then called out to him. "Good job Gasper!" Then started pummeling Kokabiel.

"Arigato Naruto-senpai." Gasper replied, happy with the praise he received.

I was kicking Kokabiel's ass all over the place. It really wasn't even a fight anymore. I was dragging his face in the ground while flying. Then I tossed him into the air. Fired off a dragon shot directly at it. Causing an explosion once it collided with the fallen angel. Kokabiel fell to the ground in pain.

"Question." Irina said.

"What is it Irina-san?" Kiba asked.

"Could he do this prior to now?" She asked.

"Yes he's had this ability for a couple months now." Rias answered.

"So why didn't he just use it from the beginning? Why did we have to drag out the fight longer than what was needed?" She asked.

No one could really answer that question. Although Koneko summed up a pretty good answer that everybody who knew Naruto well enough could agree on.

"Because Naruto is Naruto." She answered.

That really didn't help Irina. But it made her even more interested in the blond whiskered devil.

Kokabiel was struggling to stand up. "H-How could this be? You're telling me you got a power boost from thinking about sex? Don't screw with me!" He roared.

"No one is screwing with you. I could've ended this when we first saw you. So get over it." I told him as I charged up the move that I still haven't came with a name for.

The sphere was formed into my hand. I shot it at Kokabiel so fast that couldn't dodge it in his condition.

"It's over Kokabiel." I voiced. My attack hit Kokabiel dead in his chest.

The explosion from it was big. To the point where it almost broke the barrier. Luckily the school was mostly still in perfect condition. When the smoke cleared it was no remains of Kokabiel at all.

Before I could release my armor, the barrier broke. A person with armor similar to mine but white descended. I knew it was most likely none other than.

"Vali!" Kuroka called out.

Vali looked at Kuroka. "Good to see you too Kuroka. Mine telling me where's Kokabiel?"

"My beloved Naruto-sama just obliterated him before you broke the barrier." She bragged.

Vali turned to look at me. "I see, so you're my supposed rival? Hm you still aren't at a good enough level yet. But it is impressive a low level devil like you took out Kokabiel." He said to me.

Yeah this guy definitely reminds me of Sasuke. "Yeah whatever, I don't need your compliment. I could kick your ass if I really wanted to." I retorted.

"Interesting." Vali replied.

"So are you going to ignore me Albion?" Ddraig spoke from my gauntlet.

"We meet again Ddraig. Unfortunately we are bound to cross paths in battle again." Albion said.

"Heh just like old times." Ddraig voiced.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we will be seeing each other again soon." Vali said to me as he fly away.

I release my armor. "Cocky bastard I can't wait to get my chance to kick his ass."

"So the white dragon emperor made his appearance known." Sona spoke up.

Everyone turned to see the student council.

"Sona, it seems we were able to handle it without either one of our siblings." Rias spoke to her.

Sons nodded. "Yes that is a good thing. It would have been troublesome calling for my older sister."

Naruto-kun." Akeno called out as she had her arms around my neck

"Akeno-chan?" I asked.

"Which one of us gets to have you first?" She questioned.

All of my girls immediately looked at me for an answer.

"Umm whoever is the first one to get back home?" I said very unsure.

All 5 of my girls took out their wings and flew home trying to beat each other there.

Sona looked at me while I just laughed sheepishly.

"Damn Uzuamaki you sure are lucky." Saji told me.

"Tell me about it. Oi Kiba, Gasper what are you guys about to do?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to go home and sleep. All of my anger is finally satisfied. I'm a bit exhausted." Kiba answered.

"I'm gonna head home too Naruto-senpai. I still haven't beaten the new game I got that I told you about. I'm going to show it to you tomorrow." Gasper voiced.

"Alright I'll see you guys later then." I replied.

Gasper and Kiba left the school. I turned around to Sona. "So Taicho is school still going to happen tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Doubtful, the repairs will probably take a day or two to complete. Luckily that's all it's going to take. It could've been much worse." Sona said.

"Bucho what are we going to do now?" Saji asked.

"We are going to make check the school's condition on the inside." Sona declared.

Saji sighed at having to do more work. The student council made their way inside the school. Leaving me with Xenovia and Irina.

"So what are you two going to do now?" I questioned them.

Irina glanced at me. "I-I don't really know."

"I'm going to ask for some answers." Xenovia said.

"Well just know you two are always welcomed a room at our place. I and my friends in our peerage all think of you as friends. So if you ever need anything feel free to stop by Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan." I smiled at them then teleported home.

Both Irina and Xenovia were blushing. No one outside of the church has ever been that kind to them before. Especially a devil at that.

"You know it's not hard to understand why all those girls love him." Irina spoke to Xenovia.

"Perhaps not, come on it's time we get some answers." The blunette replied.

My night was filled with sex from all of my beloved girls. When I got home, all of them were in naked aprons. I thought I was going to die from blood loss.

According to the girls I deserved an award for defeating Kokabiel. Many threeesome and foursomes were had this night.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in bed with all of the girls still. All of them were asleep. Rias and Akeno were at my sides. Kuroka was on my chest. Koneko and Asia were by my legs. It only led me to think that what part of me would be left to have if another girl were to join my harem. We were all naked. I was really lucky to have Kurama. Otherwise I think my dick would've been sore after what happened last night.

Eventually everybody woke up. We all went to take a group bath with each other. Fortunately or Unfortunately however you look at it. My gauntlet appeared on my hand again. Since my left arm was a dragon arm. I still had trouble sometimes handling the excess magic flowing through it. So when every know and then when the excess magic becomes too much. It causes my gauntlet to appear. I can't get rid of it unless the magic is drained out of my arm.

So Akeno, Rias and Kuroka played janken to decide who gets to drain my magic. Akeno won so when everybody else got out of the onsen. Me and her stayed behind.

I was sitting on a bench that was inside. Akeno had walked up to me in an seductive manner. With that sexy look in her eyes.

"Would you like for me to help you out Naruto-sama?" She asked.

"Yes Akeno-chan." I answered.

She leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for only about 30 seconds before she started kissing my jawline down to my neck and chest. She took my arm so she could suck on my dragonfied finger.

For some reason it felt wonderful having my magic drained this way. A blush crept on my face as Akeno kept sucking my finger. My head was leaned back just enjoying the feeling.

However for some reason Akeno stopped. Before I could even look to see why. I felt my dick get enveloped by her mouth.

"Shit Akeno-chan." I moaned.

Akeno's blowjobs were always great. Almost on par with Kuroka's. I could feel sucking my magic out of my dick somehow. It made me wonder how come she's never done this before.

She kept bobbing her head on my shaft. This continued for 10mins. That's how long it took for the magic in my arm to drain. When my arm turned back to normal. Akeno kept sucking my dick.

"Mm cum in my throat Naruto-sama. I want to taste you again just like last night." Akeno moaned while licking my shaft up and down.

For a few more minutes, I enjoyed this wonderful feeling. Eventually my release was coming.

"A-Akeno!" I said.

Akeno swallowed all the cum I shot in her mouth. When it was all gone. She licked my dick over to make sure none of it was left.

I was trying to catch my breath. "Damn I could never get enough of that."

Akeno giggled. "I'm glad to here that Naruto-sama."

Me and Akeno got dressed. I was met with a surprise when I saw Xenovia and Irina at the breakfast table.

"Oh hey you two, what brought you here?" I asked as I took a seat.

"I've been excommunicated from the church." Xenovia informed me.

"Wait what? But why?" I questioned.

Xenovia shook her head. "If I had to guess it was probably because I questioned them."

"Damn them so what are you guys going to do now?"

"I came here to ask Rias if she could reincarnate me into a devil. I need a new beginning." Xenovia stated.

Now that was a shock. I looked at Rias. "I agreed to make her my knight so it's fine with me. I already know you said they were welcomed to stay here if they had nowhere to go. None of us has any problems with it." She told me with a small smile.

I sighed in relief. Then turned to Irina. "What about you Irina-chan?"

Hearing the suffix made her blush again. "I-I'm going to go back to the church since I wasn't excommunicated. I thought about doing what Xenovia is doing. But she told me not to. If I stayed with the church it's possible I could meet Michael-sama to ask him for some guidance. Although I was wondering if I could live here with you all whenever I'm not busy with the church. I'm probably not going back there until a few days." Irina explained.

"Of course you can stay here Irina-san. You and Xenovia will be apart of our family." Asia said.

Irina smirked hearing that. "Arigato minna."

The next couple days were fun. I showed Xenovia and Irina around town even more. We went to the movies and a fair that was going on. One day the whole group except Gasper spent the day at the beach. Gasper doesn't do well in the sun when it's beaming since he's both a vampire and devil. Although he says it doesn't affect him nearly as much as any other vampire. He still doesn't like the sun.

Overall things were looking up. The meeting between the three factions were going to happened at the academy soon. Irina decided to go back to the church. Not before kissing me in front of the girls before she left. She was able to meet with Michael and he made her an reincarnated angel. Xenovia has became a devil the same day her and Irina arrived that morning.

Now here I was walking to school by myself for the first time in awhile. The girls were running a bit late.

When I was about to cross a bridge. I looked to see none other than Vali leaning on a wall.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we meet again." Vali said.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it Vali?"

"Nothing just wanted to check a closer look at my rival. Azazel seems to be interested in you. So I just want to find out why." He answered.

"Of course that old man is interested." I deadpanned.

Vali smirked. "So are you up for a little fight?" He taunted.

I backed up to gain some distance. Naruto was about to release his gauntlet until Kiba and Xenovia has their swords at his neck.

All of the girls were behind me. Rias stepped forward next to me. "What is the meaning of this white dragon emperor?" She demanded.

"Nothing really just getting to know my rival better. You should really keep a leash on your servants Rias Gremory. I doubt you want to cause a scene." Vali said.

"Tch." Rias gritted her teeth slightly.

Xenovia and Kiba reluctantly backed away from Vali.

"I expect for you to put up a good fight Naruto Uzumaki." Vali told me as he disappeared.

I stared at the spot he was just standing at. Rias had grabbed my hand. It was sweaty, meaning she was nervous about what could have happened.

School went by like it normally does. Tomorrow was the open house where parents come to the academy. Once school was over, everyone met up in the occult room.

"So Rias are your parents coming?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, I know my brother will be here. I just don't know when." Rias replied.

I was about to say something else when my phone started ringing. I look to see Venelana was calling. So I answered "Hello mother." I said.

"Hello Naruto-kun, could you and Rias please come by. I have something I want to tell both of you." Venelana asked.

"Sure we'll be there soon." I replied.

"Great see you then Na-ru-to-kun." She teased me then hung up.

Damn that woman always turns me on.

"Naruto what did my mother want?" Rias wondered.

"She wanted me and you to come by. She wants to tell us something." I responded.

"Wonder what does she want to say that she couldn't have said over the phone." Akeno wondered.

"Who knows, hopefully it's nothing embarrassing. Listen minna we will be back soon. If any of you have any clients that requested for you. Please take Xenovia along to show her how it works. We won't be taking any request for the next two days after today." Rias voiced.

"Hai bucho." Was the collectively response.


	6. Chapter 6

Rias just knew that her mother was going to tell them something embarrassing.

"So you want to come stay with us for the week?" Rias asked.

"Yes I want to get closer to my future son in law and your harem sisters." Venelana said.

"But aren't you close enough with him already okaa-sama? You already had sex with him." Rias whined.

Venelana laughed. "Oh don't be like that Rias. It's only for a week. Besides I'm filling in for your father since he was the one who was supposed to go to your open house. Unfortunately something came up so he asked me to do it. Of course he was only planning on staying with you for a day. I on the other hand want to stay longer."

Rias sighed. "If that's what you want okaa-sama. I don't really mind. Besides we haven't been able to spend much time together lately."

"That's the spirit my dear daughter. Now come help me pack up." Venelana said.

"Hai okaa-sama." Rias followed her mother to help her.

Millicas came down to where I was at. "Hey Naruto-nii, you should come watch what I just learned how to do with my power of destruction." He said.

I smiled at him. I looked at Millicas like I used to look at Konohamaru. He was a little brother to me. Only Millicas wasn't dumb enough to follow me in a square box disguised as a rock.

When we went outside. Millicas shot out a beam of his destruction power. However he was able to control its movement. Then he was able to separate the beam into several smaller versions of his original beam. And still control them all!

Damn Millicas is talented. If only I was that good at controlling my demonic powers.

"Hey Millicas that was awesome!" I told him.

"Really you think so Naruto-nii?" Millicas asked.

"Of course, I mean how many kids your age can control their powers like you can? You're a natural." I praised him.

Millicas smiled. "Hey nii-san can I play with Kurama? I didn't get to play with him the last time you were here." He asked.

"Sure, come on out Kurama." I called out.

Kurama appeared in a burst of smoke. "You called Millicas-brat?" The fox asked.

"Yeah play tag with me like last time Kurama. It was fun how you got the other demon foxes around to join." Millicas said.

"Oh alright it's not like I have anything better to do." Kurama started chasing after Millicas, who in turn ran for it.

"It's refreshing watching Millicas isn't it?"

I looked over to see Grayfia standing next to me. "Hey Grayfia, and yeah you're right. He is refreshing to be around. You should bring him to the human world. I'm sure he would have fun there."

"Hmm maybe I'll have to ask Sirzechs-sama and see what he thinks. How are the maids doing?" Grayfia wondered.

"Pretty good if you ask me. Siluca doesn't mess around as head maid. So I have no complaints." I answered.

"That good to know. But I think I'm going to pay a visit. I want to make sure that the home of my little sister and brother are being taken care of properly." Grayfia told him.

"You worry too much Grayfia-neechan." I replied.

"A older sibling always worries about their younger siblings otouto." Grayfia teased.

Me and Grayfia got a lot closer ever since she gave me the flyer so I could go kick Riser's ass. We were able to laugh about it a few days later when she came over one time. For the most part I'm usually with her and Millicas whenever I visit and aren't with Venelana.

Once you get to know Grayfia. She isn't as uptight as one would think. It's just she has to act the part in front in public. Which is understandable.

We talked for awhile, eventually Rias and Venelana came out to join our conversation. It was a warm feeling being apart of a family. I never felt this type of closeness with any of my friends back in Konoha.

After we left the Gremory household. Me, Rias and Venelana all appeared back in front of my mansion.

What a surprise it was to see Sirzechs, Grayfia and Millicas all there as well.

My eye twitched which caused Grayfia to laugh.

"Damn it Grayfia why couldn't you just tell me you were coming anyways?" I asked.

"Because what better way to surprise you than by doing this?" She retorted.

"I hope we aren't intruding in you Naruto. I just thought it would be easier to stay here since the open house it tomorrow." Sirzechs said.

"Shut up Sirzechs you bastard I bet you were in on this too!" I accused him.

'Did he really call the devil king a bastard and tell him to shut up to his face without a care in the world? Only you Naruto.' Was the collective thought of everyone as they all sweat dropped.

"Now now no need to be so hostile Naruto." Sirzechs voiced.

"Yeah yeah whatever, enjoy your stay bastard. If anybody needs me. I'll be doing some meditation in my room." I informed them.

When I got to my room. I sat on my bed in my normal meditative position. Closed me eyes, relaxed then cleared my mind.

Everything was going fine until a massive headache came onto my head. I grabbed my head in pain. Only to feel my throat filling up with blood. I vomited the blood on the ground. My vision started getting blurry.

The last thing I remember was Ddraig and Kurama calling my name from my mindscape before I passed out.

Next time I opened my eyes. I was back in Konoha. I was very confused on how I got back there. But I didn't get enough time to think when I heard the familiar sound of birds chirping. I turned around to see Sasuke with a chidori through my chest when we were younger. An ache in my heart was felt seeing that again.

A memory of when I got caught my a mob of angry villagers when I was a kid showed. They hanged up on me and gave me a real bad beating. Ended up staying in the hospital for 2 days after that.

That's when I heard Sakura tell for my name. When I turned around I see it was the memory where Sasuke tried to kill Sakura at the final valley. Only this time he actually succeeded in doing so.

I ran towards Sakura only to see another vision of Jiraiya being killed by pain. Multiple visions of my friends in Konoha dying left one after another was being shown to me. The last one that broke me was seeing Hinata confess her love to me only to get a kunai put through her throat.

Tears ran down my face. I felt anger, sadness and grief. However my nightmare was not over yet.

The next vision was about Rias being married to Riser only to live a depressed life. It even showed Riser raping her just to kill her afterwards.

After was Kuroka and Koneko being painfully experimented on. Killing them in the process. Asia being raped by Freed to only be killed afterwards.

Akeno being killed by Kokabiel. Venelana at gravestone crying her heart out.

Kiba was hanging by the neck on a rope. Gasper was killed on a cross. Irina and Xenovia were taken advantage of by evil priest.

It was all too much for me to handle. I even saw Grayfia and Millicas being killed.

The tears in my eyes wouldn't stop. I yelled until my voice couldn't yell anymore. It was hard to tell if this was a nightmare or reality.

Suddenly I was found strapped to a table. All of my friends from Konoha had kunai in their hands. The first to strike was Sasuke who ended up leaving the massive stabbing of my body. Kunai's were being plunged into my body. I screamed in pain. What's worse is that if I closed my eyes, I could see my parents being killed over and over again.

At the end of it all, I was broken mentally and physically. The memory of Sasuke walked up to me with his bloody kunai.

"No one ever loved you, you loser." Sasuke said.

Those words hurt deep into my core. I couldn't even cry anymore because the tears never stopped flowing. The last thing I saw was Sasuke thrusting his kunai into my face.

Everything went white after that. Thankfully I could feel myself waking back up. Although I was in a lot of pain. My body was killing me. The headache was still there. And I felt weak physically. My eyes slowly opened, I saw that I was in my bed with everyone from last night standing at my bedside.

Rias was laying on my chest, I could feel her tears soaking my chest. The same could be said for the rest of my girls. All of them had tears in their eyes. I felt my eyes crying as well. But instead of regular tears. My eyes were crying blood.

"R-Rias it's hurts when you lay on me like that." I spoke in a weak tone.

Everybody looked at me, seeing that I was awake.

"Naruto!" All of my girls cried out.

"Good to see you're up Naruto." Kiba voiced.

"Naruto-senpai you had us worried." Gasper said.

"Yeah what he said." Millicas added.

"You gave us quite the scare Naruto." Sirzechs said.

"Thank goodness you are awake now." Venelana commented.

I weakly nodded. "I feel like I just had my soul ripped out of me multiple times." I groaned.

"Naruto-kun what happened to you? When we came in here, you were unconscious. You had a high fever the whole night. Your facial expressions showed that you were in pain. I didn't know what to do." Rias asked with tears still in her eyes.

"I think I can explain that." Kurama said as he hopped on the bed.

"Naruto the reason why this happened was because your human chakra was taken over by by your youki. I believe this has been building up ever since we arrived here. It's just so happened to be that yesterday was your body's breaking point. From what I can tell you are stabilized now. Your body went through a massive change. Your devil energy is much more potent than your chakra. I can't regulate it since it's not mine. So your devil energy turned your human chakra into demonic chakra. You can still use your shinobi techniques. It's just your chakra is no longer that of a human. Your body had to adjust. Now you need to rest. That dream of yours really did a number on you mentally." Kurama explained.

I sighed. "Great more issues involving me. Just what I need."

"Um Naruto-kun what happened in your dream?" Asia asked.

I reluctantly explained my dream to everyone. Safe to say none of them were expecting that type of nightmare.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Akeno hugged me.

I jumped from the pain but I let her hug me.

"Well what are we going to do now? Naruto can't go to school in this condition. The meeting is tonight too." Xenovia wondered.

"You guys are going to go to school." I said.

The girls protested. "We can't leave you like this Naruto-kun." Asia said. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yes you can and will. I will make it to school later. It's no way I'm missing this meeting. All I need is some rest." I replied.

They wanted to disagree but they just did as I said. They all gave me a kiss before they left. Kuroka was the last out of them to leave. She whispered that she would be coming to check on me in a few hours.

Sirzechs had to go take care of some business. Grayfia and Millicas left my room leaving only Venelana.

"Mind if I sleep with you? I'll be too worried if I try to leave you alone." She asked.

"Let me sleep on your breast and we have a deal." I replied in a playful manner.

Venelana laughed, she laid down with me, bringing my head to her chest. Playing with my blond locks. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep just like that. Venelana fell asleep about 20mins later.

I slept for hours. Kuroka had came back at some point. When she saw me and Venelana sleep on the bed. She joined in by laying on the side of me.

Eventually I woke up around 4pm. Venelana was gone but Kuroka was still here.

"You're finally up Naruto-sama, how do you feel?" She asked.

"A lot better than earlier. I still have a minor headache and my body is still a bit weak. Though I can still fight if I need to. Kurama should have me back to 100% a little later." I answered.

My face was attacked with kisses from Kuroka. "I'm so glad to here that. I was really worried about you. Shirone had to comfort me when she realized I was about to cry." She replied.

I kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry I worried you my little sexy black neko." I apologized.

Kuroka relished our kiss. "It's ok as long as you're better now. You should start getting ready to head up to the school. I know some of the leaders are starting to show up. Also you have a visitor who has a present for you." She told me.

"Visitor?" I raised my eyebrow.

Kuroka led me to one of the family rooms. In there was a man with long blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. Also wore golden shoulder plates with a white sash. It was obvious he was an angel if the halo on his head meant anything.

"Umm hello?" I said.

"Hello Red Dragon Emperor, I'm sure you are confused as to who I am. I'm Archangel Michael, former leader of the angels." Michael introduced himself.

"Ohh so you're the guy Kokabiel was talking about who ran heaven now. Nice to meet you but can you tell me why are you here?" I asked him.

That's when a pulled out sword from a pocket dimension. The guard on the sword looked like a dragon claw. It had a grey hilt, a red diamond design imprinted on it surrounded by four blue lines that curve slightly and a golden pommel in the shape of a cone-like arrow. The blade is also notched three times on both sides near the bottom and the fuller, which reaches slightly above the notches, has a gold edge in the shape of a large pearl and the rest is colored purple.

"This is a holy sword with dragon slayer abilities. I want you to have it because I believe it will be in good hands with you." He handed it to me.

I took it and inspected it. "Partner focus your will into your boosted gear. Force your sacred gear to combine the sword with it." Ddraig instructed me.

Naruto did as he was told. A red flame came out of my gauntlet. It didn't take long for the sword to merge with my boosted gear.

"That sword name is Ascalon, with that my business here is done." Michael said as he turned to leave.

"Wait can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately now is not a good time. But at the meeting you can ask whatever you like." Michael responded.

"Please do." I said.

"Hai I promise, Uzumaki Naruto." Michael brought out his gold wings then disappeared.

Kuroka looked at Naruto. "So you're a dragon slayer now huh?"

"I guess so." I replied.

"Was that Michael?" Venelana asked as she walked int the room.

"Yeah he just randomly gave me this holy sword." I showed Venelana.

The brunette gasped. "Oh my Naruto-kun, that a famous holy sword that was used by Saint George to kill a dragon."

"Saint George?" I asked.

"You can learn about him later. Now we need to get ready so let's go freshen up." Kuroka said.

"Mind if I join you two?" Venelana wondered.

Kuroka smirked. "Of course you can momma Gremory, let's have some fun with our man."

Venelana smiled. "Sounds good to me."

I didn't even say anything. I just let them drag me into one of the onsens.

Both Venelana washed my chest and back with their boobs. Which led them to giving me a double blowjob. Which also led to me fucking them a couple times.

Within an hour we were at Kuoh Academy. I saw a group of boys rush to the gym. So we went that way. That's where we saw Rias and the group there. It's also when I saw the group of guys from earlier cheering on some girl.

"Ok so is that girl in a Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven cosplay? Who is she?" I wondered.

"That Naruto-sama is Serall Leviathan. The older sister of Sona also the Satan Leviathan." Kuroka explained. Venelana just laughed at how Serafall was poising for pictures in her outfit.

Asia asked. "How do you know that costume Naruto-kun?"

"Because one of my clients wears it all the time and made me watch the whole show in one sitting." I replied.

Saji came on stage, saying that was enough. Telling all the guys to leave. All of the grumbled but did leave the gym.

"Are you related to someone here?" Saji asked

"Yeah." Serafall answered.

"Well that should've told you that this outfit is not appropriate to wear at school." Saji said

"Aw don't be like that Saji. She looks cute in it if you ask me." I voiced my opinion.

Serafall turned to look at me. She jumped down from the stage. "You're the first one to comment in a positive way about my outfit. Who are you?"

Before I could answer Sona came into the gym. "Saji what's going on here?" She demanded.

"Bucho did girl says she related to someone here. But these clothes are appro-." Saji was cut off by Serafall.

"I finally found you Sona-chan!"

Sona eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

Serafall walked up to her. "What's the matter don't you miss your big sister? You should be hugging me telling me how much you miss me. Then I'll hug you and say I miss you too. Then you'll kiss me leading to a bunch of girl and girl action. Wouldn't that be hot?" She said.

"Hell yeah it would." I called out only to be chopped on the head by Rias.

"It's good to see you again Lady Serafall." Rias greeted.

"Same to you as well Rias, oh Lady Gremory I didn't know you where here as well?" Serafall said.

"Yes I'm here in place of my husband. Also wanted to spend time with my daughter and future son in law." Venelana replied.

"Son in law? But who is Rias marrying?" Serafall asked.

"That would be me you cute magical girl." Naruto said.

Serafall looked at me. "Wait are you the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Yep I'm also the future harem king." I proudly voiced.

"Harem King? An red dragon emperor who wants nothing but women? That's definitely new. Say if I were to want to join. Would you want to do hot kinky things with me?" Serafall questioned.

"O-Onee-sama!" Sona blushed.

"What kind of man wouldn't?" I answered.

"Even if those dirty things were with my sister as well?" Serafall questioned.

A vision of a naked Serafall and Sona popped into my mind. "Who am I to turn down such a wonderful opportunity with two beautiful women like you and Sona?" I answered in a smooth tone.

Serafall smirked. While Sona blushed like a tomato hearing so many things that she wished she hadn't.

"L-Lets go Onee-sama." Sona dragged Serafall out of the gym.

Serafall looked back at me. "Hey pervy dragon, I'll see you later to talk more about it you sexy blond." She winked at me as she left the gym with her sister.

Rias just sighed. "Seriously how do you pull this off? Now you have one of the great four devil kings interested into you sexually. What's next Sona is gonna join?"

"If you saw how red Sona turned when I called her beautiful. Then I wouldn't be surprised if she did eventually." I smirked.

Asia and Akeno giggled while Rias face palmed herself. Venelana was amused. Kuroka and Koneko wanted to have a sisterly threesome with Naruto again now.

"By the way, how are you feeling now Naruto-kun?" Akeno wondered.

I gave her a smile. "Much better, I'm almost back to 100%."

Akeno beamed. "Great I was so worried about you. You looked like you were in so much pain it ached my heart seeing you like that." She expressed.

"Akeno.." I said.

"Okaa-sama we will meet you back at the house after the meeting is over with." Rias told her mother.

"Ok dear see you all later." She teleported back to the house.

We all went to the occult room. Kiba and Gasper were already there.

The meeting started in 30mins so we just killed time by hanging here. When 20 minutes passed. We decided it was time to leave.

"Gasper you stay here, I'm going to leave Koneko and Kuroka with you." Rias said.

"Hai Bucho." Koneko and Gasper responded.

"Hmm I don't mind, besides I wasn't looking forward to a boring meeting anyways." Kuroka shrugged.

I bent down next to Gasper. "Gasper, be good. Just play your game and we will be back before you know it."

"Hai Naruto-senpai." He replied.

"I prepared a lot of snacks." Koneko said, showing a box full of snacks.

"Thank you Koneko-chan." Gasper thanked her.

To me those looked like they were for her. "I'll leave the paper bag here too. So if you get lonely, you can't put it on as much as you want." I handed it to him.

"Alright." He took the bag.

Even though I say that, I don't really know how much I can do. Even so, I want to do something for Gasper.

Me, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia and Asia all went to the meeting room. We arrived with a minute to spare. Rias knocked on the door. "Excuse us.'" She said as we walked inside the room.

That's when I immediately saw Vali standing behind Azazel. Sona and Tsubaki were behind Serafall. Irina was next to Michael.

"Let me introduce you. This is my little sister and her household. They fought against Kokabiel in the battle the other day." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you for your hard work. Please allow me to express my gratitude once more." Michael told us.

"Sorry about that, looks like one of my guys caused you some trouble." Azazel said in a laid back tone.

I didn't say anything since it seemed like Sirzechs didn't know about Azazel's request.

"I believe all the participants are here. Let us begin the meeting." Sirzechs announced.

Rias began telling the leaders about the incidents that we've been involved in so far. Sona had vouched for her saying that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you, you two may step down." Sirzechs said.

"Arigato Rias-chan, Sona-chan." Serafall told them.

Rias just smiled while Sona turned away.

"I would like to hear the fallen angels Governor General's opinion of Rias's report." Sirzechs voiced.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. Kokabiel was acting on his own." Azazel replied.

"Are you saying you did not know of this?" Michael wondered.

"I let him move until I knew what he was planning. But I'll bet he didn't know that I had also infiltrated this town. This is a pretty nice town." Azazel said.

I gritted my teeth, he was starting to piss me off.

"Please don't change the subject." Sirzechs told Azazel.

"I had the white dragon emperor take care of it already, didn't I?" Azazel said.

"Cut the shit, I took down Kokabiel. Don't try to give Vali my achievement Azazel." I spoke to him.

"My apologies Sekiryuutei, I thought Vali had killed him." Azazel apologized.

"The problem is Kokabiel motivation for his actions. That Kokabiel was dissatisfied with you all." Michael had brought up.

"Yeah, it seems he was really unhappy that the war ended halfway through. And I have no interest in war this late in the game." Azazel commented.

"The 'seeds of discontent' huh." Serafall voiced.

"Aren't there some like that in your faction too?" Azazel questioned.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand. The purpose of this summit is.." Sirzechs was cut off.

"Enough with your fancy words. Let's quickly make peace. That's what your really after isn't it?" Azazel said.

All of the leaders stared at Azazel. Trying to see if he was up to something.

"The current three-way deadlock is only doing harm to this world. You all agree right?" Azazel asked.

"The two war generals, God and the Devil King have been annihilated." Michale spoke.

Xenovia looked at Irina who had a blank face. 'So you found out Irina.' She thought to herself.

"That's the problem. The problems lies with the two outside of the three powers. The red and white dragon emperors, who are powerful enough to change the world. I want to hear what you two have to say." Azazel wondered.

"All I want is to be able to fight against strong people." Vali said.

"Heh you can find a lot of strong people without having a war." Azazel noted.

"That true." Vali admitted.

"Well, what about you, Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel asked.

"Asking me this so suddenly. But I already know what I want. To become the harem king and make my girls happy. Also I want to become a high class devil." I answered.

"Good choice because if we were to go to war. You would not be able to see Rias Gremory. But if we make peace, then prosperity and propagation become more important." Azazel said.

"Propagation?!" A blush came onto my face.

"You could be diligently making babies with Rias Gremory everyday. Not only her but any of the other girls you're involved with too. Like Kuroka I'm sure she would love to get pregnant by the red dragon emperor." Azazel voiced.

"W-What are you talking about?" Rias blushed.

Grayfia just sighed.

"Peace you can make babies, no peace no babies." Azazel summarized.

Once again images of all of my girls came into my head. It wasn't like I wanted war anyways. But Azazel was really making me think.

"Peace it is then! Peace is the best after all! I want to have sex with Rias again! Hell I want to have sex with all of my girls again!" I shouted in excitement.

"Naruto remember Sirczechs-sama is present." Kiba reminded me.

I looked at Kiba as if he lost his mind.

"Sirzechs? Fuck Sirzechs! Bastard knows I'll unleash Ddraig on his ass if he does anything to prevent me from enjoying the sport of sex. As a matter of fact. Sirzechs you asshole if you try anything I'll make sure my rasengan will shreds your dick into pieces dattebayo!" I for some reason yelled.

The room was silent. Mostly everyone was just looking at me as if I had a second head.

Sona couldn't believe what I just said. Serafall was shocked that someone had the balls to say that to Sirzechs. Regardless if they were on good terms or not. It made her more interested in Naruto.

Michael had a surprised look while Azazel was dying of laughter.

"Jeez you're terrible Naruto-kun." Rias said with a blush.

"That's our Naruto-kun for you." Akeno giggled.

Asia didn't say anything. She only blushed and smiled.

Xenovia and Irina thought Naruto was asking for a death sentence.

Kiba just sighed.

Vali didn't seem to really care about Naruto's desires. Grayfia facepalmed herself. Sirzechs was just laughing like Azazel.

"Oi Sirzechs is it normal for your servants to threaten you now?" Azazel asked once he stopped laughing.

"No but he's an exception. He's like my little brother. Ever since he's come along, it's always something going on with him. It's real entertaining." Sirzechs answered.

"I see, he is quite an unique devil." Azazel said.

"Anyways I will not use my power for war unless it's to protect my precious family." I voiced.

"Sekiryuutei, you said you wanted to ask me about something didn't you?" Michael asked me.

"You remembered your promise I see." I said.

"Of course." Michael replied.

"Why was Asia excommunicated?" I asked.

Asia gasped, she looked at me with surprise.

"Why was Asia, such a fervent believer in God excommunicated?" I asked him again

Rias put a hand on my shoulder. "Naruto."

"After God was destroyed, only the system remained. You could call it the power to administer divine protection, mercy and miracles. It's just barely functioning right now with me at center. Consequently, there was a need to avoid anything that would negatively affect the system." Michael explained.

"So it was because Asia could heal devils and fallen angels, too?" I said.

"The faith of believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. Anything that could negatively affect the system has to be removed completely or the system cannot be sustained." Michael spoke.

"That's why those who unexpectedly came to know of God's absence had to be removed." Xenovia said.

"For that reason, you and Asia Argento had to be declared heretics. You have my deepest apologies." Michael apologized.

"Please raise you head Chief Michael. I live in the church for many years. I do have some regret, but I'm satisfied with my life as a devil now. I feel sorry about the other believers though." Xenovia told him.

Asia stepped up next to her. "I also feel happy right now. I was able to meet many people dear to me."

"I am thankful for your forgiving spirits." Michael said.

"Speaking of which, I heard one of my underlings tricked that girl and killed her huh?" Azazel said.

"Don't act like it doesn't have anything to do with you! A fallen angel killed Asia for you. Because she wanted to be like you!" I told Azazel in anger.

Azazel made eye contact with me. "Hm? My underling's recklessness is also my responsibility. So I will satisfy you in a way that only I can."

"What?!" I roared. Rias put her hand on my arm to prevent me from going any further.

That's when suddenly I felt something. I looked around to see everything had frozen in place. Rias was one of the one who weren't stuck in place. "Did time just stop?" I wondered.

"Looks like it, besides those of us with superior power." Azazel voiced.

"We were protected by our dragons and those guys over there were protected by their holy swords." Vali explained.

"I'm ok thanks to you Naruto." Rias told me.

The building shook for a second. I looked outside to see people in black robes coming out of multiple magic circles in the air. I will never understand why is this school always a battlefield somehow.

"What is with those guys?" I asked.

"Those are magicians." Serafall answered.

"Oh so those are magicians. They don't look intimidating at all." I said.

"How rude of them ignoring a magic girl like me!" Serafall complained.

"But what is this power?" Michael wondered.

"They probably coerced that half-vampire boy and created balance breaker conditions." Azazel figured.

"Gasper?!" I realized.

"Very few people can stop time. We can only assume that Gasper has fallen into the enemy's hands." Sirzechs deducted.

"Bucho." Kiba spoke to Rias.

"For terrorist to use a member of my household..what an insult!" Rias said.

"The guards seem to be using teleportation magic. There seems to be someone connected to the gate within this barrier." Michael said.

"On the other hand, our magical transport troops are completely blocked off." Rias voiced.

"They got us." Azazel spoke up.

"Yes, with this timing, using a member of Rias Gremory's household to attack us.." Michael agreed.

"Someone must've betrayed us.." Irina said as she looked at Xenovia.

"We can't just stay here quietly like this. If Gasper's power gets stronger. Even we'll be frozen in time." Sirzechs stated.

"Damn even the leaders? You mean to tell me Gasper has that much power?" I questioned Sirzechs.

"That's because he is a mutation piece." Kiba told me.

"Oh I didn't know that. No wonder he's that strong then." Naruto realized.

"Yes that child's potential is immeasurable. It's the reason why he was sealed away until recently." Rias said.

The magicians were destroyed the troops of the three factions.

"Anyways if we don't do something about that half-vampire kid soon. It'll be too dangerous to fight back." Azazel voiced.

"Onii-sama, In the old school, there is an unused rook in storage." Rias told Sirzechs.

"A rook? Oh a castling. But it's too dangerous to send you by yourself." He realized.

"Gasper is my responsibly as a my household. So I'll just go steal him back." Rias countered.

"If you could borrow Sirzechs power as well. You could send one more person." Grayfia noted.

"Then send me, you know I'll protect her Sirzechs, I won't let anyone harm her." I voiced.

"I'm counting on you Naruto." Sirzechs replied.

"Right!" 

"Wouldn't it be easier to just blast away the half-vampire with the terrorists? If you want, I could do it for you." Vali offered.

"Shut up you bastard!" I said to Vali in anger.

"Think about the situation her Vali. We're trying to make peace here." Azazel told him

"It's against my nature to sit around and do nothing." Vali replied.

"Then why don't you go outside and cause some trouble for the enemy? If the Hakuryuukou goes out there. I'm sure it'll confuse their ranks a little." Azazel recommenced.

"Roger." Vali shrugged. He brought out his dragon wings. And went outside into the sky. He zoomed past the terrorist. Unleashed his balance breaker. The terrorist tried to attack Vali. But his armor protected him. He released an attack of his own. Destroying multiple of the terrorist.

"Well I see he isn't all talk." I commented.

"His power feels dangerous though." Xenovia noted.

I rolled my eyes. "My demon fox youki is way more ominous than that. By the way how the hell did Gasper get captured if Kuroka and Koneko is there with him? Kuroka definitely didn't get stuck. She isn't SS-class for nothing."

"You're right about that Naruto-sama." Kuroka's voice came out of nowhere. She was a few feet back from everyone else.

"Kuroka? How did you get in here without any of us noticing?" Rias wondered.

"I'm not a neko for nothing. I can get around undetected. We were ambushed by those terrorist. I was trying to protect Shirone from being attack from behind. But that gave the the chance to get away with Gasper. By the time we found him, he was already bound by their magic. When Gasper froze time, I was unaffected because of my superior power. Shirone wasn't so lucky. I took them the terrorist who captured him. But I can't get him to calm down. Naruto-sama you are probably the only one who can. So that's why I made my way here to get you." Kuroka explained.

"Alright then, Rias-chan, I think you should let Kuroka go in your place. Only because she actually know which room he's in. It'll narrow down the search time." I suggested to Rias.

"You're right, ok please get him to calm down as soon as possible Naruto-kun. We are counting on you." Rias told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Oi Sekiryuutei, can you use your balance breaker?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah I unlocked it when I met Kuroka a few months ago." I answered.

"Oh? Aren't you a fresh reincarnated devil? Seems like you have a talent for this. You must be some sort of prodigy?" He wondered.

"Nah not really. A prodigy of hard work if anything. I had to bust my ass to get to where I am now. You have no idea what I'm capable of without my sacred gear. I don't mean to sound arrogant. But I'm plenty powerful without my sacred gear." I shrugged.

"I'll like to see your power sometime then. Here take this bracelet. It'll help calm down the half-vampire kid." Azazel said.

"Maybe you'll get to see some of it today." I replied while taking the bracelet.

Sirzechs used his magic and a chest piece to the teleport me and Kuroka into the old school. We appeared in a random room.

"Gasper is close from here. Let's go Naruto-sama." Kuroka voiced as she led the way. Naruto followed after her.

While that was happening. Katerea Leviathan, descendant of the first Leviathan appeared. She wasted no time blowing up everyone else was in with her magic. Luckily Azazel, Micheal and Sirzechs all put up a barrier to protect everyone.

Azazel ended up fighting against her. He wanted to try out some of the sacred gears he collected so far.

Me and Kuroka had noticed their battle from a window.

"Katerea Leviathan? Why is she here?" Kuroka wondered.

"Who knows, but it looks like Azazel is keeping her busy. Let's keep moving." I said.

It didn't take long for us to get to where Gasper was. He was struggling trying to control himself.

"Naruto-senpai please kill me.." Gasper begged.

"Are you crazy?! How do you think Rias would feel if you died. All of us would be sad Gasper! Rias cherishes all of her servants. She told me to come save you herself because she's worried about you. We are your friends, we will never abandon you!" I scolded him then brought off Ascalon from my gauntlet. Cut my hand with the blade. Used the sword to get my blood on Gasper's face.

"Now show me your a man Gasper! That you are a man of the Gremory household!" I yelled.

Gasped licked my blood off on his cheek. A second after, he disappeared from the seal that was binding him.

"Good now come on Gasper we have to go help the others." I informed him.

"Release Shirone please Gasper." Kuroka reminded him.

"Hai." Gasper replied. Once he unfroze Koneko.

Koneko was a bit confused. "Nee-chan?" She asked.

"I'll explain on the way Shirone." Kuroka answered.

With that we made our way to join the battle. When we got there, almost everyone was fighting except Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall.

"Gasper!" Rias ran and gave him a hug. "Thank goodness you're ok." She said.

"Hai Bucho." Gasper replied.

Rias told Gasper to stay by her brother. Gasper was watching the battle and knew things weren't looking good. He started blaming himself.

"Rias-bucho, Naruto-senpai! I want to be a man just like you Naruto-senpai. I want to be a man!" Gasper cried out as he unleashed a flash of energy. Suddenly time was back to normal and their gate was destroyed.

"Good job Gasper!" I praised him.

Gasper ended up passing out. Asia caught him and sat him down.

Rias asked her friends for help. Her and Akeno combined their attacks. Tsubaki and Sona joined in on the fight as well.

Azazel had defeated Katerea by using an artificial sacred gear called Down Fall Dragon Spear. He used the balance breaker then killed Katerea. Although it did cost him an arm.

We had took down all of the stragglers of terrorist.

Soon as that happened Vali attacked Azazel. The former governer-general sat up from the crater he was in. "I must be losing my edge. Vali." He said.

"Sorry Azazel, things looked more interesting on this side." Vali replied.

"So you're the one who betrayed us." I figured.

"Vali there's one thing I want to ask you." Azazel flew into the air to confront him. "My Vice Governor-General, Shemhaza, has gotten wind of a dangerous faction. I think he called them the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel questioned.

"Khaos Brigade? To gather such strong people. Whoever is controlling them must be very strong." Serafall voiced.

"Ophis is their leader, sexy magic girl." I informed her.

"Ophis? How do you know that pervy dragon?" Serafall asked with a small blush on her face from Naruto calling her sexy.

"Because Kuroka told me about this already. I told Rias and Sirzechs about it once I found out." I said.

"It's true, I do already know about the faction." Sirzechs agreed.

"I may did side with Ophis. But neither one of us are interested in world domination. We just came together so we could use our power, that's all." Vali explained.

"I see, I thought for sure you had becomes friends with Katerea considering you both had your Devil King seats stolen from you." Azazel said.

"Devil King seats?" Serafall wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked Azazel.

"My name is Vali Lucifer, I am a descendant of the dead true Devil King Lucifer. I'm a half blood, born of the grandson of the former Devil King and human." Vali said.

"I see, with a human, there's no way we could've known." Sirzechs figured.

"While you have the blood of a real Devil King. Because you are also half-human, you were also able to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon. Your very existence is like a joke." Azazel summarized.

"The word 'miracle' probably exists to describe me." Vali spoke as he also brought out his devil wings just to show them.

"Yeah this guy will probably be the strongest White Dragon Emperor the world has ever seen." Azazel said.

Vali then looked at me. "Uzumaki Naruto, don't you think fate is cruel?"

Please don't be like a younger Neji with this fate bullshit.

"Fate is what you make of it." I replied.

"Hm I am the strongest dragon, with the blood of the Devil King. You are just a lowly human, no one even knows what you were before you became a devil. It wouldn't be surprising if you were nothing without your boosted gear. It's disappointing, it's so disappointing it's funny." Vali said.

"You're making a lot of assumptions here pal." I voiced.

"Even though we're rivals sacred gears. We are separated by more than the sky from the earth. No by more than that." Vali kept talking.

Ok now I'm really starting to get pissed off.

"How about this? You can become an avenger. I'll kill Rias Gremory and all of your comrades." Vali continued.

I went wide eyed hearing that. The nightmare of seeing all of my friends die was playing inside my mind.

"That should be interesting so how about I start right now?" Vali flew down towards Rias quickly.

"Rias!" Akeno yelled.

"Rias-Bucho!" Asia, Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia cried out.

Rias couldn't move in time. Fortunately for her she didn't have to. I appeared in front of her. Grabbing Vali's armored fist with just my bare hand.

My eyes were shadowed over. Vali really did it this time. "Why do my friends have to die for your convenience?" I asked in a cold tone. Naruto crushed the metal around Vali's hand. Causing it to crumble and Vali to gain some distance.

"To stop Vali's attack with just his bare hand huh? Oi Sirzechs just who is this guy again. Do you know how strong he is?" Azazel asked.

"He's my younger brother Azazel. No I don't know how strong he truly is. None of us do I believe." Sirzechs answered.

The air around Naruto started to get heavy. A growl escaped my throat. My whiskers were thicker. My fingernails were growing into claws. And my eye color changed to red. Thats when my red fox cloak started surrounding me. Three tails instantly sprouted.

Everyone could feel how vile the power Naruto was using was. It was a bit frightening to say the least.

"N-Naruto." Rias said.

"Well he definitely is wasn't kidding when he said his power was more dangerous than Vali's." Xenovia voiced in slight fear.

The leaders were all watching in fascination. It made Sirzechs wonder if Naruto could defeat him in the near future. Azazel was intrigued. Michael felt a bit off by the amount of malice I was giving off.

'Naruto calm down before you unleash the fourth tail. I know you are angry. But you have access to greater power than our three tailed cloak. While I'm sure you can control that form by now. It's too risky to try it out here where you could potentially harm everyone.' Kurama said from inside my mindscape.

I heard his words. I knew he was right so I calmed down. Dropping my fox youki.

"Hm? What's this, getting scared?" Vali wondered.

"No you bastard, I didn't mean to release that. But if you really think I'm nothing without my sacred gear? Fine I'll show you. Sorry Ddraig as much as I love using your power. But I need to officially make my power known to everyone." I told Ddraig.

Ddraig laughed from the boosted gear. "Go ahead partner. Show Albion that my host is far stronger than he believes."

I looked back at Rias. "Rias, all of you backup, this is kinda gonna be bright." I warned.

Rias was hesitant but she moved back towards her brother. Everyone moved back a bit. Wondering what was I about to do.

I turned my attention back towards Vali and took a deep breath.

That's when I released my sage of six path chakra mode. A bright orange-yellow light covered the area. Forcing everyone to look away. When the light died down. All eyes were quite surprised at what they saw. My body was coated with yellow chakra. A circular design featured prominently on my stomach. My whiskers became even thicker resembling a trigram symbol. Six magatama markings on my collar. My skin wasn't glowing like it normally but it was slightly brightened. Naruto's body suit was black. My eyes were yellow along with the pupils being shown in sage mode and fox slits. Somehow I had my old outfit from my past life on because even my glowing shinobi sandals were on. The truth seeking orbs were floating behind me. My hair glowing the same color as my chakra. I had flaming fox ears on my head too. Another weird thing was that I had two black receiver rods in my hands. Like I did during the fourth great shinobi war. One leaning on my shoulder. Even holding a hiraishin kunai between my teeth AND my konoha headband. I swear the last time I used my sage of six path powers in this world. I didn't have the shoes, black rods, headband or hiraishin kunai. Like what the hell?

Everyone was astonished by the power I was displaying. When I looked back at everyone. All of the girls present were blushing. It seems the accessories were adding to my looks as far as I could tell.

'How can one man be so damn sexy?' Every female watching collectively thought while madly blushing. Even Grayfia was blushing.

"Interesting, so you aren't weak after all. I can feel your massive power my rival. Let's see how it fairs against me." Vali voiced.

I released a aura of yellow chakra around me, brought out my devil wings then used my sacred gear to boost my energy. Vali unleashed his aura as well as we flew at high speeds towards one another. Collided in pillars of yellow and white aura in the sky.

"Naruto!" Rias called out. She was about to head for him until Sirzechs grabbed her arm.

"Onii-sama?" Rias looked back.

"The energy those two are putting out the will harm you. Let Naruto handle it, he seems to be exceedingly much more powerful without being the Red Dragon Emperor than we thought." Sirzechs said to her.

"Sirzechs how the hell didnt you know he was this powerful? We know he isn't from this world. So didn't you test to see if he had any abilities before becoming a devil?" Azazel asked while watching Vali and Naruto battle in the sky.

Sirzechs sighed. "That was my original plan. When Rias informed me that Naruto was a shinobi. She reported to me that he displayed some shinobi techniques. But that was only like 2 or 3. She said he was mainly focusing on his devil powers. During the rating game that's what he mainly showed besides his rasengan. With his fight against Riser, he used his balance breaker. Afterwards we started to hang around each other a lot more. To the point where I didn't even bother trying to see what he was truly capable of anymore. My little brother is a very odd yet fascinating person. He's a major pervert yet he absolutely despises rapists. He a man who can makes the impossible possible. Look at him now, did you ever think you would see the Sekiryuutei take on the Hakuryuukou without using their balance breaker? If he's this powerful without his sacred gear. Imagine who powerful he truly will become once he grows with it even more." Sirzechs explained ending up with a proud smirk on his face.

Azazel had just gained even more interest in Naruto after hearing Sirzechs answer. When he had found out that the new red dragon emperor was a human from a different world reincarnated into a devil. Azazel didn't make much of it but he was still interested. So he requested him to learn more about him. Azazel ended up enjoying being around Naruto. Now seeing the power he's possesses without his sacred gear. The former leader of the fallen angels wanted to help him out. Naruto was still a rookie devil no matter how strong he was.

Michael also took some interest into Naruto. He never would've thought he gave Ascalon to a powerful child. Now he could somewhat understand why Irina wanted to be around him so much.

Serafall never was really interested in men that much. While she did love Sirzechs. That was strictly as a friend since they've known each other for so long. Any other man besides Sirzechs and her father she had a cordial relationship with. Truly didn't experience any feelings for them. She knew she had a deep sister complex. If it was anyone who she could think of ever having sex with. It would be with her younger sister Sona. She just loved her that much. However Naruto for some indescribable reason to her was making a case for himself. It all started just earlier when he called her cute. Granted she's been complimented by men before. But no regular devil would blatantly agree with her offer to do sexual activities with both her and Sona. Right in front of a Devil King without feeling any sense of fear. He displayed that again by disrespecting Sirzechs in a meeting between the three factions. Sirzechs even laughed! Serafall normally did not visit the human world that much due to her busy schedule as a Devil King and other responsibilities. Now she was considering visiting more to be around Naruto. He could very well end up being the perfect man for her. She didn't really care about being apart of his harem.

Sona blamed Naruto for making her developed feelings for him. She was always jealous of the fact that Rias had a boyfriend. One that she shares with members of her peerage. Sona didn't expect to think much about the blond. But he was always kind to her. He even offered to help with a few of her student president duties sometimes when Tsubaki and Saji were too busy too. Sona didn't realize she felt some sort of way about Naruto until he called her beautiful today.

Naruto and Vali were still clashing in the sky. Vali had to admit. He was very impressed. Naruto was now truly his rival. To think he would push Vali so hard without using his own balance breaker.

I charged up a senjutsu rasengan. It was the size of my Oodama rasengan. I slammed it dead into Vali breaking his armor into pieces. Sending him down to the ground.

Vali stood up wiping off his face. "Amazing, you blew away my sacred gear with just one attack. You surely are my rival." He said as he put on his dragon armor again.

"He can do that?" I voiced.

"The battle won't end unless the other is incapacitated. Thats how our battles always are." Ddraig said.

I sighed. Why is it me who always has to have a rival that I have to fight to the death against? First Sasuke now Vali.

Naruto landed on the ground. He saw an purple orb from Vali's broken armor. I glanced at it then my left hand. An crazy idea just came into my head.

"Hey Ddraig, sacred gears evolve by responding to their host's feeling right?" I asked him while picking up the orb.

"Interesting, but are you prepared to die partner?" Driag questioned.

"Not really no, I already died once. The life I have now is too fun for me to die. I haven't taken Irina or Xenovia's virginities yet. I had nowhere near enough of Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Asia, Koneko and Venelana yet. I doubt I ever will. And it's no way in hell I'm dying before seeing if sexy ass magic girl Devil King was serious about her offer earlier. So I can deal with the pain. I haven't married any of them my girls yet or become the king of harems." I replied with a smirk.

Xenovia and Irina blushed hearing that Naruto wanted to take their virginities. Neither one were that opposed to it either to their surprise. Irina had to be careful with her thoughts because she didn't want to become a fallen.

Serafall couldn't believe he just mentioned that part about her in his reasoning. It was giving her all the more reason to learn more about him. Because his words caused her to blush again.

Ddraig laughed. "That's some fine resolve, let me steel myself too." I raised my gauntlet in the air. It started shining a bright green. "I'm the Welsh Dragon that was once called a lump of power. Let make it through this alive partner- no, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ddraig voiced loudly. Making the gauntlet shine even more.

"Gotcha!" I replied with excitement.

"What are you planning to do?" Vali questioned.

"Vanishing Dragon Vali! Your power is mine!" I slammed the orb into my sacred gear.

"Naruto!" Rias yelled.

"W-What happened?" Gasper asked while everyone was looking at me.

I was yelling in pain, holding my hand. The green light was going from green to blue back to back. "Itai, itai itai! Compared to this a lighting blade to the chest is nothing!" I yelled.

"Are you trying to absorb my power?" Vali asked.

"Kiba managed to do the impossible by unifying light and darkness. I've been making the impossible possible happened many time before. So I'm gonna take your vanishing powers." I replied in pain.

"How reckless, the two of us are conflicting being by nature. What's your doing in suicidal." Albion said.

"Albion, I learned something by meeting this host of mine. He's smart but an idiot at the same time. And even an idiot can do the impossible if he goes all the way!" Ddraig told him.

"An idiot is fine by me. I've always thrived from hard work. If I couldn't win on talent then I'll take my stupidity all the way! Respond to my feelings!" I roared as a blue flame covered my sacred gear. Turning it into the same color as Vali's armor.

"Vanishing Dragon power is taken!" Ddraig announced from the sacred gear.

Vali and Albion were shocked.

"Heh guess we should call this dividing gear." I voiced.

"Impossible, this can't be happening." Albion said.

"You've definitely shaved some years off of your life with that. Even if demons have close to an eternal lifespan." Ddraig told me.

"Eh whatever I still have more than enough time to live. I still have things I want to do after all. See that Vali? I took your powers-." I was saying to him but he started laughing.

"How amusing, guess its time for me to get serious too." He voiced as he flew into the air and spread out his wing even more.

"Half Dimension." Albion said from Vali's sacred gear. Some sort of screeching and shockwave was released.

Vali held on his hand. Then started shrinking the an building in the school yard.

"What's he doing?" I wondered.

"He's warping the dimension. This is extremely dangerous." Michael noted.

"How absurd." Rias voiced.

Azazel flew next to her. "Absurd indeed, that's what dragon host's are all like. Well you only live once. Might as well try something that's equally as absurd. Oi Sekiryuutei, Uzumaki Naruto" Azazel called out.

"The fuck you want?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Let's make this simple you, that ability of his halves everything around him." Azazel explained.

"Halve everything?" I said.

"In other words, Rias Gremory and the rest of your girls bust will be also be halved." Azazel told me.

"Huh?" Rias voiced in a confused tone. Kuroka actually wondered if Vali could do that.

Boobs will get...halved? Rias's boobs, Akeno's boobs...Kuroka's...boobs.. the breast that I love!

"Don't fuck with me!" I roared as my chakra intensified. Naruto pointed at Vali. "Halve my beautiful girls boobs you say?!" I said.

"What?" Vali wondered.

"I won't stand for this, you're not getting away, you're not getting away with this Vali!" I roared as my chakra and dragon energy went wild. My balance breaker armor surround my body. Yellow flames mixed with a green aura plus purple lightning unleashed from my body. My sacred gear kept boosting my power the more determined I was to kick Vali's ass.

The massive wave of power radiating from Naruto was so intense that it was blowing in the way of those watching on the sidelines.

Azazel started laughing again. "What the hell? Is he for real?" He put a barrier around him. "His powers skyrocketed just because he was told that his master's and the others tits would shrink." He said.

"Today's full of surprises. But I like it!" Vali voiced with excitement.

"Just try laying your hands on Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou or Kuroka Toujou! Bastard I'll beat the shit out of you to the point where you'll never be able to reincarnate again! Vali!" I rushed towards Vali.

Naruto punched him the stomach. "Damn he's even faster than just a minute ago." Vali voiced as he tried to avoid Naruto.

"If I let you run free, you'll halve everyone breast! This is for Rias's boobs!" I hit Vali in the chest.

"This is for Akeno's boobs!" Naruto head butted Vali breaking the armor that surrounded both of their heads.

"This is for Asia budding bosom!" I kneed Vali in the stomach then hit him in the face.

"Xeovia and Irina's boobs!" I punched Vali in the jaw twice.

"This is for Kuroka's perfect tits!" I kicked him in the face.

"For Serafall's, Sona-taicho, Grayfia and Tsubaki's breast!" Naruto attacked Vali four more times.

"And this is for the boobs that would disappear in they were halved, Koneko-chan's wonderful loli breast!" I delivered the final punch to Vali, sending him to the ground.

I landed on the ground breathing a bit heavy. Normally I would be fine because of my massive stamina, chakra reserves and magic power. But I still wasn't 100% from what happened last night. Naruto was more around 60-70%. And with all that power I just used. Not to mention combining my shinobi, dragon and devil powers at once on accident. I was pretty exhausted. Meaning I needed more training.

Vali stood back up. "This is fun, too much fun!" He said.

"How can he get back up after all of that?" Xenovia wondered.

"Looks like it could be worth showing him our Juggernaut Drive." Vali figured.

"Control yourself Vali. That would not be a wise decision." Albion told his host.

Vali started saying some chant that I didn't understand. His armor started growling. I was about to get even more reckless by unleashing Kurama.

Fortunately someone broke through the barrier. If I remembered correctly from all of the studying I did with Venelana. That man is Bikou, a descendant of Sun Wukong

"Bikou, why are you here?" Vali said.

" 'We're gonna go fight some deities up north. Come back at once!' " Bikou quoted.

"I see, so it's that time already?" Vali understood.

"Bikou the Monkey King? Didn't expect to meet you so soon." I voiced.

Bikou looked at me. "Oh? The Sekiryuutei knows of me? Hm well we can talk more the next time. So long!" He spun his golden staff then hit an end of it on the ground. Opening up a black portal.

"Make sure you're ready for our rematch. I want it to be more intense than this one my rival, Naruto Uzumaki." Vali said as they disappeared.

Once they were gone. I released my armor. Rias and Akeno rushed to hug me.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Rias asked.

"Rias I protected..your breast and Akeno's." I said weakly.

"Oh Naruto." She hugged me into her chest.

The fallen angels, devils and angels were all working together to rebuild the school.

"It's looks like we've really achieved peace." Akeno voiced.

" The Katerea manner was one of our own internal problems." Sirzechs told Azazel.

"Vali from our side, caused problems as well. It was my mistake to not nip it in the bud. Azazel waved him off.

"Everything is starting a new." Michael said.

I walked up to Michael. "Ano Chief Michael, there's just one thing I would like to ask you." I voiced.

"If it's something within my power." Michael reasoned.

"Will you allow Asia and Xenovia to pray?" I asked him.

Both Xenovia and Asia gasped at my request. Michael looked surprised by it too. He looked at the two girls.

"Asia, Xenovia I will ask you both as well. Will you pray even though you know that God isn't there anymore?" Michael questioned them.

"Hai even if there is no God, I still want to pray." Asia answered.

"Same here, I want to pray with thanks to God and you, Michael-sama." Xenovia agreed.

"I also ask on their behalf, Chief Michael." Irina asked. Both Xenovia and Asia were her friends as well.

"Hm an angel asking on behalf of two devils? So is this the friendship of the believers of God and the Devil?" Serafall wondered with a smile.

"Michael-dono, will you do this as a symbol of our peace?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, it should be fine to have two devils pray without receiving any damage while they pray." He answered with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Irina cheered.

"We're grateful." Xenovia voiced to Michael.

Asia, Xenovia and Irina prayed but the two devils still got a headache.

Michael chuckled. "I have to return to headquarters and change the systems first, though."

"I will live here from now on too." Azazel said.

I looked at him but he just said. "I have my reasons which you'll probably find out later." He said. Azazel left to go home.

Rias went to go check on Gasper. I had just thanked Michael for granting my request. He said he had to leave to go prepare against the Khaos Brigade.

Asia had called out to Naruto. "Naruto-kun." She said.

I turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Asia isn't it great? You can pray now!"

She ran up to me and hugged me around my neck. "Naruto-kun I love you!" She kisses me on my lips. I blushed but kissed her back.

"A-Asia!" Rias yelled in jealousy.

"Ara Ara Asia has become quite bold ever since Naruto came into our lives." Akeno voiced.

"Well it seems the source of his power came through. It's a good thing he lives with the girls already." Sirzechs said.

Once Asia stopped kissing me. I looked at Xenovia. "Xenovia! You can now pray all you want too!" I said to her.

Xenovia blushed as she walked up to me. She leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. "Arigato Naruto." She looked away while still blushing.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly the world around me was going black again. Meaning my body was finally giving out. I fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto!" Was the last thing I heard.


End file.
